Reminiscence
by KaGeRu
Summary: If you watched the "wolf drama" of EXO, then you will relate to the story. this is what happened after Luhan becomes a human... please rate, review and comment :) thank you :) on-going
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! KaGeRu here! This is my very first EXO fanfic! Recently, I've been crazy about them so I decided to make a story about our lovely boys. This was inspired by the wolf drama they did so I decided to write!

Thank you to Trish for helping me on the names: D

EXO Stans! This is for you! :D

P.S.

Do watch the Wolf Drama to Avoid confusion.

ENJOY!

-KaGeRu

**REMINISCENCE**

**CHAPTER I**

**MONSTER NO MORE**

**LUHAN'S POV**

My head hurts. That wooden bat sure hit the back of my head HARD. I manage to open my eyes slowly but everything around me was a total blur. Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name…

"_LUHAN!"_

It was a voice of a woman. I felt a hand holding mine tightly, then, something cold fell unto my arm. I felt warm all of a sudden, like I was woken up from a very deep slumber.

The voice called my name again. I turned my head to the direction of the said voice was coming from, then, my vision cleared.

IT WAS HER.

It was the woman I met in the old building when I was escaping my captors. The woman who knew I was different but didn't run away. The woman that possesses the warmth I never felt before, not even from my own kind.

I looked at her angelic face. I almost forgot the reason I was here. I was going to save her. Thank God she looks okay. I will not forgive myself if anything bad happens to her. Something cold fell n my skin again and this time I know what it was. Her tears. She was crying. My heart pained by seeing her like this. I wanted to wipe them away but my hands felt numb. I heard other voices calling my name too. I looked around and saw my friends worried faces.

WAIT.

I don't have any right to call them "friends". I caused them too much trouble and pain. I observed that they faces are sweaty and bruised. They had a rough fight and again…

It was all because of ME.

I want to disappear.

Maybe when I never came, they'll still be living their normal life. They will…

"_Are you okay?" _I was cut out of my thoughts by So Hee's voice.

Am I okay?

This pain I'm experiencing right now is nothing. I don't feel like myself anymore…

I feel… different…

"_Does it hurt?" _So Hee said while caressing the back of my head.

Her touch was heaven. It was very light and relaxing. I wanted to feel more of this touch, but I can't.

I CAN'T be with HER.

I'm NOT supposed to feel this way.

I'm NOT human.

I'm… I'm a MONSTER.

It doesn't work this way.

It…

"_Everything's gonna be okay, I promise…"_

Really?

_Everything's gonna be okay…_

It's too good to be true.

_Everything's gonna be okay…_

NO. It will NEVER be…

_I promise…_

How?

Who am I kidding? It will never be okay. As long as I'm a monster, things will never be okay. The symbol in my hand will always be there to remind me of what I really was. I'm different. The symbol…

Where is it?

I held my arm to my face to see if I'm only imagining things but there was really nothing.

It was not where it was supposed to be.

What's happening?

I tried my best to sit up and with So Hee's support, I finally did. Across me was a window and what I saw shocked me the most.

My reflection.

I look very different from what I remember. My hair, my eyes… I tried releasing the beast within me but nothing happened.

Is this for real?

I pinch myself and it was painful. I ended up having marks because of it.

So I wasn't dreaming.

I'm so confuse right now. I don't know what and who I am anymore. My head started to hurt once again and feel dizzy. My vision becomes cloudy and I starting to lose my balance. Finally, my arms that I use to support me gave in and I began to fall backwards.

I was expecting my back to collide with the cold concrete wall but it never came. Instead, I fell into something soft. It was So Hee's lap.

All the confusion disappeared instantly. Just by being in her presence make me calm. She has this effect on me and I don't know how. She makes me feel safe.

This feeling is great.

I don't want this to end.

"_Get some rest Luhan and don't worry…I'm not gonna leave you"_

I wanted to say something to her but all I manage to do was a growling sound. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

Maybe tomorrow I'll find answers. At this moment, all I want to do is rest.

And be with HER.

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**_

[4]


	2. Chapter 2

**REMINISCENCE**

**CHAPTER II**

**A BROTHER'S VEGEANCE**

**NORMAL POV**

The sun was high when Luhan finally woke up. The light in the room was blinding so he continued to blink. After a while, it was bearable so he was now able to see clearly.

_"How's your sleep?"_

Luhan looked at her and smiled. She kept her promise. She stayed.

_"My head hurts a little…"_ Luhan answered softly.

So Hee nodded to herself and took something out of her bag. Luhan peeked on what she was going to get then So Hee handed over a red bag to him.

_"What's this?"_

So Hee just smiled at him. Knowing that he won't get any answer, Luhan managed to open the red bag and found out that it was filled with bloxx chocolates. Among the chocolates was a small card with a "get well soon" written on it. He smiled at this. Curious, he asked her who gave the said bag to him.

_"It's from Kai."_

After hearing Kai's name, Luhan's smile faded. How can he possibly forget it? So Hee was Kai's…

_"Can I ask you something?"_

Luhan who was cut out of his thoughts again turned his head towards her. Taking it as the go signal, So Hee started to talk.

_"Did Kai tell you something 'bout me that he didn't like?"_

Luhan gave her a confuse look.

_"What do you mean?"_

So Hee's expression began to change. Luhan was curious.

_"Nothing… just forget it…"_ then she smiled.

There's something wrong. He knew it. Luhan took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. So Hee looked at Luhan after that.

_"You can trust me."_

So Hee's eyes began water. Her smile faded and soft sobs came out of her mouth.

_"I don't understand… I love him… can't he see that?"_ she said between her sobs. Luhan wiped the tears that escaped her eyes and told her that she can let it all out.

_"He… He broke up with me…"_

Luhan felt the pain in her words. She love Kai so much and he seen that himself. He too is starting to be confused. He was about to tell her that she should talk to him and work things out when So Hee beat him to it.

_"I don't hate him… I can't…and I know he have reasons… he may look strong but he is really a baby" _she smiled as she say this_. "I'm just worried of who will take care of him… If there was somebody else, then I have to know that he will love him more than I do…"_

Luhan smiled at her words. This woman really is special. She was so true, so kind and gentle. Why did Kai broke up with her? So Hee was very sweet and beautiful and he was sure that there are a lot of guys out there that wanted to change places with him so why did he have to let her go?

_"Luhan…"_

He turned his gaze on her and she held his hand as she wipes her tears.

"Enough about that, I want to ask you… Your eye, your hair… does this mean…"

"I don't know… I'm not sure…"

"I know this might sound absurd but," So Hee gently told the dark haired boy, "I feel it… I feel that, you're not what you used to be now…"

"You think… I'm… I'm a human now?" Luhan looked at her with hope-filled eyes.

"If you believe that you are one of us now, then there's nothing wrong with it. You may be different but I always believed that you belong with us, you are always one of us." So Hee replied with an assuring smile.

For the first time in his life, Luhan shed tears. This woman believed in him. She treats him as one of them. He's not a beast anymore, He's a human. He can be with them now, with her.

The moment was so magical but a sudden chill gushed to his neck. He turned towards the window but it was tightly shut. It was a weird feeling, like someone was trying to connect with him but only manage to send a faint buzz.

_"Is everything okay?"_

He turned his attention back to the girl next to him and said_, "Nothing…"_

So Hee's eyes wondered towards the window where Luhan was staring at a moment ago.

"I guess I need some more rest."

So Hee shifted from her seat and helped Luhan settle down on his bed. As Luhan close his eyes, she can't help but stare in amazement towards his face. He surely looks handsome. After realizing what she was doing, So Hee blushed from embarrassment and turned her gaze somewhere else. She was about to leave when Luhan grab her hand.

_"Don't leave…"_Luhan's final words before drifting off to sleep.

So Hee smiled and returned to her seat. She held his hands tightly and muttered something into his ears.

"I won't."

**NORMAL POV**

This is Impossible!

Kris moved his hand over his brother's bed. There's no signal indicating his presence.

This can't be true!

In range, he took the photo of the two of them together and smashed it to the concrete floor. Broken pieces of glass was scattered everywhere.

He walked towards the window and looked at the gloomy sky. It was going to rain.

Why brother?

His inner beast started to take over him. His eyes shone bright red. He started ripping the curtains and sheets. He smashed tables and threw them against the wall.

Why?

His instincts began to take full control of him taking away all common sense left. The animal finally broke free.

_"Luhan…"_

He let out a loud roar filled with anger and pain. There was no consoling him in this state. Whoever tries to come close to him will surely be ripped apart.

Kris managed to change back to his normal form after taking his anger out. He wanted his brother. It was driving him mad.

He fell down to his knees. Was he out for so long? Did he do something to make his brother rebel like this? He did everything he can for him, to protect him but why?

_"Luhan… why?"_

**KRIS' POV**

Humans are very weak.

They are selfish.

They are fragile.

USELESS.

I never dreamed to be one of them.

All they think about is themselves.

I feel so bad. Why would he choose to live a life that is full of hatred and misery? We are above them. We possess such power that they can never equal. We can control them so why would he want to be as low as them?

I look at my hand and saw the dragon that shows my true identity. We are the highest in our kind. We are aristocrats. We rule over powerful beings so why?

Why?

WHY?!

I wanted to punch him right now if that would hit some sense to him. I want to bring him back. He belongs with us. With me. We are a family. What will the council say about this? How will they react? I'm sure he will be punished or even executed. I'm so furious! I tolerated his childishness but this? This is too much…

I was very deep in my thoughts when I felt something. No, someone's presence. I started hearing footsteps in the hallway. I closed my eyes and activated my tracking skill but to my surprise, I can't identify the person.

The scent was familiar, yet foreign at the same time.

_step. step. step_

It's coming closer…

_step. step. step_

It's not Luhan…

_step._

The stranger was standing behind the door now. I'm not expecting anyone to come.

_Knock . Knock. Knock._

Whoever this stranger is will be damned. How dare he disturb my reverie? The door knob started to turn, and then the door slowly opened.

_"Don't give me that look, Hyung…"_

That voice…

It can't be.

The door fully opened and my eyes might fall out of its socket because of the shock.

This person is not supposed to be in here!

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**REMINISCENCE**

**CHAPTER III**

**THE GIRL BEHIND THE PHOTOGRAPH**

**KRIS' POV**

A girl with long silver hair and gray glassy eyes is standing at the door. She was wearing a violet Victorian style dress and was holding an umbrella.

_"You…" _She was not supposed to be here.

_"Hello."_

_"Did the council send you?" _I asked. Who am I kidding? Of course they know! They know everything.

_"No"_

I looked at her with surprised all over my face.

"_Then, what are you doing here?" _Knowing Jin, she doesn't do things without any reasons. She just walked inside the room and picked the broken photo frame at the floor.

_"I remember this photo…" _then she smiled.

_"How can you forget it? You're the one who took that picture…"_she was ignoring my question in purpose. She was being unreasonable. I wanted to know what brings him here.

_"This was the time when Luhan was already marked as the heir to the throne" _she caresses the photo as she speaks. She was still smiling but her eyes told me otherwise.

I was growing impatient. I asked here again what brought her here but she continued to ignore me. She placed the said photo over the bed and walked towards the window and touched the ripped curtains.

_"You are still bad at house arrangements Hyung..."_

_"Jin, what are YOU doing HERE?!" _My words are stiff and I was almost screaming but she didn't budge. She kept her smile.

_"I know that you know why I'm here Kris-hyung…"_

It's my turn to smile now. How can I forget so simple things? Of course she knows. The twoof them are connected. She was also marked as the next "Mother" to the pack. She was fated as Luhan's bride. Even if they are bound to be together, she never forced Luhan to love her. She believed that even the council cannot vigour someone to love another if he doesn't feel anything to that person. She looked at me and she was smiling, but her eyes… it was piercing. Her eyes were now in deep shades of red. It was frightening.

_"How did this happen?"_

_"I… I don't know…"_

She turned her head towards the window. The rain started to fall. I looked at her face and the shadows of the rain drop on her face almost make her look like she was crying.

"_I want to bring him back…"_

_"I want him back, too. He's my brother. The only family I have left."_

She was now looking at me when I turned my gaze on her. The frightening aura around her was gone. She was smiling at me and it was very warm.

_"Don't worry, Hyung… I'll do everything I can to put him back on track…"_

_"How?"_

_"By removing the cause of his actions…"_

After she said those words her eyes changed its colour to dark brown and her hair dyed itself into claret. She looked the same yet different. She looked like one of them

_"His play-time is over."_

**SO HEE'S POV**

The rain was pouring hard. I forgot to bring my umbrella so I guess I'll go home like a wet dog. I turned my gaze towards Luhan. He is still sleeping. I'm really thankful that he is okay. I know that he is a good person so I know he deserves to be treated well.

I stroke his hair and watch him shifted comfortable. I giggled. He almost looks like a child. I wonder how hard it might be to be in his place, to be different. The first time he saved my life was like a faded dream. I never expected that we will meet in the most inadvertent moment, but I was glad. I was glad to meet him.

Loud thunder claps reach my ears. The weather was getting worst. I should go home now but I can't leave him. I promised him I'll stay. What should I do? Mom would be very worried at this time; I didn't tell her where I was. I'm sure Luhan will understand. I'll just tell him when I come back.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door and on reflex I turned my head towards it. The door opened and Kyungsoo came in.

_"Hyung!"_

_"Hello So Hee. Is he okay?"_he said as he walked closer to me. His head is wet so I stood up to get a towel for him.

_"He's better" _I replied.

_"No need. I won't be staying for long." _I looked at him with confusion. He immediately understood the message behind my expression and continued.

_"I came here to give you this," _then he hand me over a white umbrella, _"Your mom called. She was looking for you."_

So what I was thinking earlier was right. I should go home now. I glanced at Luhan's direction. He was still sleeping.

_"Don't worry, I'll look after him."_ I turned my head towards Kyungsoo and he was smiling_. "If you are thinking about me getting back to him for pushing me and breaking my arms in the process, I won't. Especially now that I know why he acted like that. I couldn't blame him. So I suggest you go home and take a rest."_

I smiled. One thing I love about hyung was that he keeps his words. He can be trusted. I told him my thanks, took my umbrella and was about to leave the room when Kyungsoo speak.

_"I don't know what Kai's reason of breaking up with you… but I'm sure you are also at fault."_

His worlds are like sharp knives stabbing my back. Of course he knows. He was Kai's best friend. I wanted to ask him what fault was he talking about but I just found myself tramping out of the room.

I was walking on the hallway but Kyungsoo's words are still ringing in my head.

_But I'm sure you are also at fault…_

What did I do?

I don't get it. I care for him. I love him… didn't he see that?

I want answers and I know Kai is the only one who can give it to me. I'll talk to him first thing in the morning because right now, I need to go home.

As I was crossing the street, I saw a girl standing at the bus stop. There is no longer any bus available at this time. I also noticed that her hair was dishevelled and wet. She must have been caught in the rain before reaching the stop. Feeling sympathy, I walk over to her direction to tell her that the train is the only available transportation this late. As I reach the stop, I closed my umbrella and approached her.

_"Excuse me,"_

After hearing me, she turned her head to look at me. I never saw anyone as beautiful as her. Even with her tousled hair and damp clothing, she was still very attractive.

_"Yes?" _she answered. Her voice was very calm and angelic. I almost envy her because of that but looking at her shaking form due to the cold, I should tell her my intention.

_"Are you waiting for the bus?"_

_"Oh, Yes I was. I've been waiting here for an hour now and I don't see even a shadow of the bus." _She answered truthfully. I can see it clearly that she was there for a long time now.

_"Sorry but there is no bus available at this moment. The only means of transportation this late is the Train."_

She looked at me with disbelief.

_"Really?! So I've been here for nothing. Thank you for telling me, Miss. I'm not from here so I don't know that there are no busses available at this time of the night."_

She smiled sweetly at me and I almost laugh at her expression. So she was a foreigner. That's why she looks different. Just being this close to her presence was like that of Luhan. Realizing where my thoughts would lead me, I immediately shake the idea off my head.

_"Are you okay?"_ I was surprised when she pats my shoulder.

_"Y-yeah… I'm fine. I just remembered someone…"_

_"Who?"_

Her tone changed. It was like decreeing. I looked at her but she was smiling.

_"You don't have to answer me if you don't want too."_Her tone was back to gentle. Maybe I was just imaging things. I almost forgot! I have to go home now!

_"Do you want to come with me to the train station? I can share my umbrella with you" _I offered her.

Like a child given a treat, she smiled sweetly at me and nodded her head. I opened my umbrella and ceiled her. We walked together towards the station.

_"Do you believe that there are other beings in this world?"_

I was surprise of her sudden start of conversation but managed to answer her with so that I wouldn't be rude. All of a sudden, Luhan's image flashed in my head.

_"Yes. I guess…"_

_"Do you think they are evil?"_

_"No… I think they are okay. They just wanted to be understood…" _ What am I saying? Now I know she thinks I'm a weirdo now! I look at her and she was just smiling. _"Does it sound weird?"_

"No. I like what you said. It seems like you know one of the 'other beings…'"

I shook my head. This girl choice of topic is very unusual, maybe because she is not a native. I just erased the thought and answered.

"I don't know any…" I was lying. I know Luhan was one of those other beings. But he is not evil, he is very nice. I don't know but I'm starting to feel strange. I was driven out of my thoughts when she suddenly speaks.

_"We're here."_

We are at the train station. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we are here already.

_"Thank you so much for helping me."_

The station was well-lighted so I can see her face clearly. Her long hair was wine-coloured and her eyes are dark brown. Her cheeks are pinkish and her lips are pink and kissable. She was really stunning.

_"You're welcome" _were the only words I can utter.

_"Can I know your name?"_ she said while smiling sweetly at me.

_"Yoon So Hee."_

_"Yoon So Hee… you have a nice name…"_She said and smiled again.

_"Can I know yours?"_ I asked. She only looks at me and turned her back.

_"The next time we meet… I'll tell you."_ Then she turned her head at me and winked. After that she skipped towards the other side of the station and waved good bye.

She was very different. Next time we meet? How can she be so sure that we will meet again? The way she told me that, it was like she was telling me that it will really happen. I strode towards the train. As I step inside, I can't help but wonder… Who was she?

As the train move its way, she stepped out of the wall she was standing.

_"Yoon So Hee… You'll regret meeting me…"_

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the wonderful review P. FullbusterBelieve

and also to EXO-M Maknae

hope you will like this chapter too :)

**REMINISCENCE**

**CHAPTER 4**

**KAI'S REASON**

**KAI'S POV**

Last night was like a dream. No. it was a nightmare. I don't know what came to my mind and I did those things. I hurt her. I promised to never hurt her, to protect her… but what did I do?

_"Please… Don't do this…"_

Why didn't I listen to her?

Please…

Why?

Don't do this…

WHY!

I wanted to punch myself. She never did anything wrong. She was just being friendly… too friendly… now I remember why I did it.

Luhan.

When they are together, her smile was different…

She never looks at me that way before…

I know she loves me. I always know how much she cares for me but… she looks happier with him.

They look good together.

He can protect her more than I can.

I close my eyes and recall the times we shared together. The first time I saw her, the time we became friends, the time I confess to her, the time we are officially a couple… it was the most amazing moment of my life… but I have to put them in the past now.

I let her go.

I set her free.

I will still continue to look after her. I will never regret being with her. She was the girl I ever felt this way. She was the most caring and loving person I knew… and I know she is in good hands. Luhan, I admit I don't like him at first; he was very different and uncanny. When he played soccer with us, then that was the time when I felt that he was normal. He was just like us.

_"Is there somebody else?"_

I know he is different. Especially now that I even saw it myself, of how his hair changed it colour… of how his feel change… he was just like us now. So Hee is safe with him now, I'm sure she's well taken care of.

I looked at the table and saw So Hee's photo in it. I took it and caress it. This is the only thing I can do when I miss her, because I have to take responsibilities to my decisions.

Suddenly, someone started knocking at the door. God, it was only 5 in the morning! Who could it be? Half asleep, I stood up and walked towards the door, when I opened it, my face was stunned.

_"Can we talk?"_

I don't know what to say to her. Earlier I was looking at her photo and now she was right here. She was right in front of me. God, I missed her. I wanted to hug her right now but I know better.

_"Kai… Say something… please, let's talk."_

I almost forgot the situation. I moved to the side signalling her that she can come in and she gave a short _"thanks"_ out of courtesy.

I don't need to tell her where the living room was because she's been here a lot of times already. I went straight to the kitchen and to prepare something to drink. When he reached the living room, So Hee was sitting at the sofa while holding a pink bear.

_"I never thought you'll be keeping him"_ So Hee said and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" The pink bear she was holding right now was her birthday gift for me. I never thought that someone would ever give me one all my life. That makes me love her more. She was very unique.

_"What did you name it?"_

_"Mr. Hee"_

At that she laughed. Her laugh was music to my ears. I don't know why she has this effect on me. But still, it's over between us.

_"What do you want to talk about? "_After I asked her that, her smile faded and she looked at me straight into the eyes.

_"What happened to us?"_

I expected this. But why can't I answer? I looked the other way. I don't want to see her cry, especially because of me.

_"This is for the best."_

_"The best? How can it be for the best if it hurts me so much?"_

She stood up and hugged me. It took every strength I have not to hug her back. I choose this. I have to stick to it.

_"Kai… please make me understand… do you hate me?"_

I will never hate you.

_"Am I not attractive for you anymore?"_

You're the most beautiful girl for me.

_"Is there somebody else?"_

Nobody can ever replace you.

_"Kai! Please tell me! Why did we have to end this way?" _she is now sobbing_. "Why?"_

I have to tell her something… I have to make her understand that it's for her own happiness. I held her face and wiped her tears by my thumb. I kissed her forehead and lean mine to hers.

_"Please don't make this harder for me…"_ I'm in the verge of crying now but I have to be strong. For her.

_"Then make me understand"_

I gentle pushed her away from me. If this continues, I will want to take her back. I have to think of a reason to make her understand. But what? What will I tell her?

_"Is this what you really wanted?"_

I was stunned. She was now wiping her tears on her own.

Did I ever want this?

No.

_"It's for the best."_

_"Will this separation make you happy?"_

No.

It will kill me.

_"Yes."_

Then she looked at me and smiled. It was not the most sincere she can offer but it was reassuring.

_"Then, I guess I can't do anything anymore…"_ she drew nearer to me, tiptoed and kissed my forehead. _"Ending our relationship doesn't mean that we are ending our friendship too, I want us to still be the same, okay?"_

Right now I wanted to cry. I can't breathe. I choose this path so I shouldn't have any regrets.

_"Okay."_ Was my only reply.

_"So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"_ she asked. I can still hear the shaking of her voice.

_"Sure."_

I sounded so cold. She waved good bye and started walking towards the door. I can only watch her back as she walked away.

Away.

I'm sure things will never be the same again. After this day, there will be no more late night calls, Friday dates… late night movies… she's gone now, there's no more us.

No more WE.

There is only ME.

The door opened and she went out. Before she fully close the door, she looked at me and said, _"Luhan will be attending school again tomorrow, you want to help making a welcome gift for him?"_

_"I would be glad to help."_

She smiled and bid her goodbyes. She will be okay. Luhan will take good care of her. The door closed. It was really over. I walk towards my room to get some sleep. I want to forget, if that's even possible. When I'm already lying in the mattress, I closed my eyes and the tears that I was holding for too long fell. I never cried. I don't have enough reason to do so but right now, I have all the reasons to act this way, to feel this way. It seems like the other half of me was gone, I feel lost.

I wipe my tears and sit up. I have to be strong. One day I'll move on, one day I'll forget the pain… but I will never want to forget her.

She was the reason I smile.

She was the reason I study well.

She was the reason why I can I give up my own happiness.

She was the reason I wanted to live my life simply…

She was the reason…

I LOVED.

**SUHO'S POV**

I was busy finishing my report when my phone rang. I immediately run to my bed and look at the caller ID. It was the Dean. I urgently press the 'answer' key.

_"Hello Sir?"_

_"I want you to be early tomorrow, we have a new student and I want you to help then newbie with some requirements."_

_"New student? But it was already in the middle of the school year, is that possible?"_

_"I know that but looking at her records, there won't be any problems. She was very smart and her family migrates a lot so I guess her admittance is reasonable."_

_I scratch my head because of confusion. He's the Dean so I guess all I can do now is agree._

_"Okay Sir, just send her form to my email so I could check on it."_

_"Thank you Suho; you really are a responsible president."_

_"My pleasure Sir."_

The Dean hung up so I went back to my computer and continued tying. After a minute, I received a message in my Email and I hastily opened it.

**_To: STUDENT PRESIDENT_**

**_From: MR. HAN SOO YOUNG_**

**_ Hello Suho, I want you to help our new student to comply all the requirements of her transfer. I attached her form so that you won't have a hard time. Good Day._**

I clicked the 'attach file' and choose download. After a few minutes, the form was successfully downloaded so I clicked 'open'.

I read the said form and was impressed by her records. Her grades are very high and her lowest score in the exam was 99, the mistake was a blank. No wonder the Dean made a haste decision of qualifying her, she was over qualified actually. I was excited in meeting her. I think she will have a lot of stories to share, not just that, after seeing her picture; I can't wait to really meet her tomorrow! She was the most perfect example of beauty and brains.

After I finished the report, I turned off the PC and walked towards my bed. My phone rang again.

One Message Received.

It was from Lay. I opened the message to check what he wanted to say.

**_From: Lay_**

**_ Be early tomorrow. We will prepare a welcome back present for Luhan._**

**_ Tell the others._**

I almost forgot. Luhan was still in the hospital. That incident in the warehouse was really surprising. He was something and I don't know what he was but I know that he is kind so I don't have any problems with him. I guess tomorrow will be a busy day for me. I think I'll have a welcome back present for an old friend and a welcome present for the new student.

I hope tomorrow will be a very nice day…

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**REMINISCENCE**

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE NEW STUDENT**

**NORMAL POV**

There are only a few students at school. It was only 5:30 am and the class starts at 8. Suho make his way to the Student council's office to meet with the Dean, Mr. Han. As he walked, the students he passed by greet him 'good morning' or 'hello'. Suho was the kindest student body president so all the students respects him. He was now standing at the door of the office. He slowly opened the door. Mr. Han was already inside and standing next to him was a girl wearing their school uniform. When she turned her gaze towards me, I immediately recognize her. She was the new student I'm supposed to assist. Mr. Han finally notices me.

_"Suho! There you are!" _Mr. Han greeted me with a smile.

_"Good Morning Sir."_ I bowed my head to show my respect.

_"Good Morning to you too, here, let me introduce to you the student I want you to assist_" he gently pushed the girl in front of me. She seems shy and lowers her head.

_"Suho, I want you to meet Luna."_

Suho looked at her and smiled. She was very cute because she's blushing mad due to her embarrassment.

_"Hello. I'm Suho. I'll be assisting you today" _He offered his hand for a handshake. She looked at him confusedly but still took his hand.

_"I'm Luna, Nice to meet you. You are very kind."_ The she smiled at him. Suho was surprise because her hand is very cold and her smile was different too but still, she was very attractive.

_"I'm gonna leave the rest to you now, Suho. I still have a meeting with Mr. Song. Welcome to XOXO Academy." _Then, Mr. Han left the room.

Suho watched the Dean's retreating back. When he was no longer at his sight, he turned his head towards Luna and she was staring at him. Her dark brown glassy eyes are staring thoroughly at his. The feeling was weird but he shrugged it off and started his duty.

_"First, I'll give you a short tour about the school. You can ask me anything you want."_ Suho told her. Luna just smiled at Suho and the two started walking.

**SUHO'S POV**

I can't help but stare at her. She is very captivating. I don't know if I'm making any sense but there was something in her that is very unusual. Maybe she sensed that I was staring so she looked at me curiously.

_"Is there something in my face?"_ she asked. I can't tell her that I was staring because of her beautiful face; I will sound like a maniac. So I decided to answer her 'nothing' and she just shrugged. We are nearing the soccer field when she asked me if she can rest for a bit. I give her permission because I was getting tired too.

When we are at the benches, I wanted her to feel comfortable with me so I started a conversation to kill the deafening silence.

_"So…,"_ I said, "why did you choose this school, Luna?"

She was surprise because of my sudden action but managed to reply.

_"I just feel like it, is that bad?"_ she asked.

_"No… I mean I don't get a say to any of your decision because I just met you and…"_

_"Shh... it's okay," _she stopped me by putting a finger over my lips_. "You just wanted me to feel comfortable with you, right?"_ she said and smiled. I was stunned. That was exactly what I was thinking… can she read thoughts? What am I saying; I'm starting to be paranoid over nothing!

_"You don't have to do things you yourself are not comfortable with; do you want me to start the conversation this time?" _she said calmly. She was really thinking before acting. I forgot she was a genius and a lot of school wanted her but she chooses our school so I have to convince her to stay.

_"If that's what you want…"_ I replied.

_"Am I the only new student I this Academy?"_ she asked. I paused for a moment to think then I replied, _"No, you are the only new student."_

_"What I mean is, is there someone who enrolled earlier than me?"_ I looked at her and she was smiling, it seems like she knew something that I don't, then I paused again, I know there was someone who enrolled earlier… There is…

_"I remembered! There was a student, who enrolled in the middle of the first quarter, and like you, his records are clean and his grades are outstanding."_

_"Can I know HIS name?"_

_"Luhan. His name is Luhan. He's a good friend of mine"_

After I answered her, she smiled at me sweetly. It was like she just received a pay check. Maybe because she was very smart that's why she acts weirdly but I couldn't judge. I don't know her that well.

_"Do you think I can be friends with him?"_ Luna asked. Well, she is just new here so I guess making friends is a good way to start.

_"Of Course. I'll introduce him to you."_ I smiled at her because I just felt like finally she's comfortable with me, and then I remembered, our plan for today… this will be a good chance to introduce her to everybody.

_"Hey, we are going to have a welcome back surprise for Luhan, if you're not busy, you can come and join us."_

Her smile widens. She looks even more beautiful now. I really wish she could come. Not just because I'm attracted to her but I really think she can be friends with them. I was expecting her to join us when she replied:

_"That would be very nice, but I have plans for today so I can't join you guys."_

The world crashed against me. Well, too much for expecting. It was already 6:30 am and I was supposed to meet with the guys.

_"Then, maybe next time..."_

_"Yeah, next time I'll come."_

_"Hey, can we continue after class? You see I will be meeting..." _I was cut out of my speech when she suddenly replied,

_"Ok."_

She stood up and offered me her hand. I took it and she helped me stand up.

_"I'll see in class then…"_ I told her. She just nod and started walking away.

I never expected that talking to her would be this easy. I was now looking at her back as she retreated towards the crowd. She was cool and kind of weird but she's easy to talk to with. I started walking my way towards the room we are supposed to meet. Now I have to focus on the surprise we have for Luhan. He's been a lot lately so a break would be very nice for him.

**NORMAL POV **

The room was noisy. Baekhyun kept on running after Chanyeol because he was not putting the banners correctly.

_"Chanyeol-ah! Please do it properly!"_ Baekhyun called.

_"If you don't like my arrangement then do it yourself!"_ Chanyeol replied.

_"If I'm tall enough then I wouldn't ask for you to do it, right?"_

_"Then it's not my problem anymore!"_

The two of them are in the verge of having a fist fight when Lay entered the room. Chanyeol and Baekhyun immediately behaved and shut their mouths.

_"I should've known better than to let the two of you take charge."_ Lay said to his dismay. Baekhyun and Chanyeol just didn't speak and walked away. Lay put the balloons he bought in the table. After a while, Kyungsoo came in with the cakes.

_"Are these pastries okay?"_ asked Lay.

_"I wouldn't bother buying them if they aren't." _Kyungsoo replied coolly. Lay just shrugged and started tying the balloons to the chairs.

_"You're not thinking of a kiddie party aren't you?"_ Kyungsoo asked.

_"Luhan likes balloons."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"He told me before."_

_"When he was 6?"_

_"Just let me be Kyungsoo…"_ Lay said and continued tying the balloons. Kyungsoo just walked his way towards the board and started scribbling the words 'welcome back Luhan'. Chen and Sehun came in with boxes of cola's and Xiumin with party poppers.

_"Is Tao already here?"_ asked Xiumin.

_"No. He wasn't."_ Kyungsoo answered while still writing on the board.

_"Why? Is there a problem?"_ Chen said.

_"He was supposed to bring the eating utensils."_

_"I'm sure he'll be here, I think he's just caught up with 'wushu',"_ Baekhyun called out.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a panting Suho. Where have you been? Was what he was expecting to be asked but it wasn't.

_"You okay?"_ asked Lay. He walked towards Suho and handed over a bottle of water.

_"Sorry guys got caught on duty. I was just assisting the new student."_ He answered.

_"New student?"_ asked Kyungsoo. _"It's the middle of the school year. Is that possible?"_ he added.

Suho took a chair and sat. He was still catching his breath but he managed to answer Kyungsoo.

_"I thought of that too but when I checked her form, she was over-qualified and her reason was valid"_

_"Isn't her name Luna?"_ Chanyeol added.

_"Yes, have you met her already?"_

_"No, but she is the talk of the school today."_

_"I heard rumours that she was very beautiful." _Sehun said.

_"Well, the rumours are true. She is stunning."_ Suho said dreamily.

_"You meet her?"_ Chen asked with disbelief.

_"She was the one I'm assisting; actually I was with her before I came here."_ Suho boasted.

_"So that's why you're late…"_ Kyungsoo barged in.

_"I was on duty!"_ Suho reasoned.

_"Whatever you say Mr. President…"_ Kyungsoo blocked.

Suho don't want to start a debate with Kyungsoo again so he managed to shut up and helped Baekhyun with the banners, then, Kyungsoo's phone rang. He asked Sehun who the caller was then he replied, _"Kai is calling."_

He put down the chalk and wiped his hand with his handkerchief before pressing the 'answer' key.

_"Hello?"_

_"Kyung-hyung, is So Hee there?"_

_"No. She was the one assigned to get Luhan from the hospital…"_

_"Ahh... I see…"_

_"Is anything wrong?"_

_"No. everything's okay… I guess…"_

_"What time will you be here?"_

_"At around 7:00."_

_"Okay, got to hung up, I'm doing something…"_

_"Okay Hyung… bye."_

Kyungsoo put his phone back to the table and walked towards the board to finish what he started. Luhan's welcome party is planned well so everything must go according to plan.

**TAO'S POV**

I love wushu. It was the only thing I enjoy doing than reading books and writing poems. I want action and combat. I'm happy today, and I'm also dead. I was supposed to bring the eating utensils for Luhan's party but I got caught up in practice so yeah, I'm late.

I was about to go out and bring the utensils when I was bumped by a girl. It's the first time I saw her. She was wearing our school uniform so I'm sure she wasn't an outsider. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

_"I'm sorry, I was not looking at where I'm going"_ she said sweetly.

_"It's okay, no harm done…"_ I replied. She bowed her head showing respect and I'm kinda happy that she was very polite. I was about to leave when she holds my arm and asked_, "Can you help me find the wushu club?" _after hearing the word 'wushu', I immediately faced her and smiled.

_"I'm a member of the wushu club."_

When she heard it, she immediately held my hand and asked, _"Are you recruiting new members? I really wanted to join…"_ she said eagerly. By looking at her, I don't see anything that shows strength. She was pale and her body seems weak. I don't want to offend her but the wushu team have standards and even if you are the smartest, richest or prettiest person in school, you can't qualify.

_"I'm sor-…"_

_"I know I look weak but I assure you that I can pass the standards of your club." _She said. I was surprised. It was like she read my mind. I guess I'll just give her a chance; I really can't turn down those who love wushu, especially if they are good-looking.

_"Okay, I'll give you a chance; show me the best you've got."_

_"Thank you! Thank you so much!" _She replied as she hops.

_"May I know your name?"_ I asked. She stops her hopping and looks at me straight into the eye and smile.

_"Luna… I'm Luna…"_ she offered me her hand for a handshake and I shook it.

_"I'm Tao. I hope you pass, Luna."_

She nodded to me for approval and waved her goodbye. As she disappeared into the crowd, I thought to myself, I feel different about her but it's not bad. I feel that she is a very kind person. I almost forgot that I got to go to the classroom now; Xiumin is going to kill me! I scurried back inside the club to get the utensils and dashed the classroom.

**NORMAL POV**

Everything was in place. The banners, the tarpaulins and poppers. The food and drinks are on the table. The group was there, Kai came a while ago and Tao followed with the utensils, he received a smack from Suho and Chen. He told them that somebody wanted to join his club so he came in late. Only Luhan and So Hee are waited.

Then, footsteps can be heard across the hall. Xiumin peeked on the door to check who it was.

_"They're coming guys! Now remember what we rehearsed okay?"_ he called out. The group started going to their positions. Luhan is going to get the surprise of his life! The door suddenly open and then…

_"WELCOME BACK LUHAN!"_ They all cheered. Luhan who was on clutches was stunned. He didn't say a word but his expression tell everything he feels.

_"They planned this for you…"_ So Hee whispered in his ear. Luhan looked at her and hugged her. The guys cheered. Kai inconspicuously turned his head to the other side, but Kyungsoo noticed it and give him a pat on the shoulder.

_"You choose this, and then bear with it."_

Kai looked at him and smiled. He was right. He has decided. It's time to move on. He walked towards Luhan who was looking ashamed. He smiled. This guy is okay, there's no need to worry.

_"Welcome back."_ Kai said and Luhan looked surprised. Kai offered his hand to him and after a moment of hesitation, Luhan shook it and smiled. The feeling was different. Everything is going perfectly, relationships fix, reunion and healed scars. Luhan could not wish for anything better than this.

This day is the best day of his life.

**LUHAN'S POV **

_"WELCOME BACK LUHAN!"_ They all cheered.

I never expected this. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest. It was pounding so hard. I don't know what to say, I'm so happy.

_"They planned this for you…"_ So Hee whispered in my ear. I can't hold my happiness and hugged her. I wanted to cry but decided to hold it. I don't want to ruin the moment. Suddenly Kai was walking towards me, I wanted to explain and tell him that I only hugged her because I'm thankful but I just managed to look away. I was expecting a punch but instead he offered his hand to me and said "Welcome back." I thought he was just being sarcastic but when I look at him, he was smiling. I hesitated and shook it. All my worries are gone now. Kai is not angry at me; they wanted me back that's why they welcome me back too.

This is the best day of my life…

Everyone is smiling. Everyone is happy. I never felt like this before. I never experience this fun in my life. We sing, they dance… we did a lot of things, even though we know that we still have classes at 8. I never laughed so hard. Now I really feel that I belong. I'm one of them now. I'm human.

As Baekhyun and Chen are doing sexy dances, I walked towards the table to get a drink. Laughing so hard dried my throat. As I was gulping my cola, I felt a sudden chill. It was the same chill I felt back at the hospital, but this time, I feel eyes staring at me. I glanced at the window and saw someone looking at me. I almost spit out the cola I was drinking because of my astonishment. I looked at the window again and this time, the figure was gone. I rub my eyes and looked back. There was no one. Maybe I'm just imagining things… that person was so familiar.

_"Hey!"_ I almost jumped out when Kai suddenly appeared next to me.

_"You scared me…"_

_"Sorry, it's just that you looked like you've seen a ghost or something…"_

It was no ghost. It was worse than that; I think the anaesthetics are still having its side effects. I'm just hallucinating.

_"Oh, nothing… I'm just… thinking…"_ I replied. Right now, I have to think of my future and not my past.

_"Can I ask you something?"_ his tone suddenly changed into a serious one. I glanced at him and his face is serious as well.

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_"Do you like So Hee?"_

I was startled by his question. I never thought that he'll be asking me that but I know that there's a reason behind it.

_"Why did you ask?"_

_"I just want to be sure…"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_"Be sure that my decision was right."_

This time, his serious façade changed into a happy one. I never saw Kai smiling at me like this before.

_"Please protect her, and never ever make her cry_…" he said and pat me on my left shoulder._ "I trust you so don disappoint me, okay?" _then he went back to the group. Did it really happen? Is he giving me a go signal? I looked at Kai and he was talking to So Hee. The way I see them, they don't look like they broke up… they look like… the same. I guess I should act like them, stop living in the past and start embracing the present.

I wanted this. I always wanted to be… THIS.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**REMINISCENCE**

**CHAPTER 6**

**LUNA**

**NORMAL POV**

Because of so much fun, the group was late for class. They explained the scenario to the teacher and seeing that Luhan was really not in the best condition, let the lateness pass and told them to take their seats.

_"Now that half of the class are already here, let's start our lesson."_ Mr. Jung walked towards the black board and started scribbling the topic on it when somebody knocked on the door; it was the Dean, Mr. Han. _"Can I have a word with you Mr. Jung?"_ he asked. Our teacher excused himself and walked over to the Dean. After a few minutes, Mr. Jung came back with a student.

_"Class, it seems like there is someone who wanted to join us."_ He said.

Suho immediately recognized her. That face is very unique and she stands out among the crowd. The said girl looked at him and smiled. It really was her. The students became silent the moment they noticed her. All the attention was on her now.

_"You may want to introduce yourself young lady."_ Said Mr. Jung. The said student bowed to him and faced the curious classmates.

_"Hi. My name is Min Luna. It was very nice to meet you everyone,"_ the she bowed towards the class. The students did the same for her, except for one.

**LUHAN'S POV**

Is this for real?

My eyes will burst out of its sockets any minute now. I'm so surprised, I was stunned!

She can't be here!

As if on cue, our eyes locked. The feeling was different.

Is this really her? Or am I just being paranoid? She smiled at me but I just stared at her. Maybe she just looked like her… of course! Jin would never want to be here… Jin…

Jin…

She was my best friend back at the pack. She's the only one who I and my brother treat as family. My brother… how was he? Just by looking at this girl make so many flashbacks to me.

_"You may now take a seat."_ Mr. Jung told her and she started moving her way towards me. She stopped next to me and faced the seat at my right where Baekhyun was seated. _"Can I take this seat?"_ she asked him. Her voice was sweet and very charming. Baekhyun wasted no time and took his backpack to let her occupy the seat next to him. She smiled and sat cautiously. She's very well mannered. I turned my gaze back to the board when someone poked my arm lightly. I glanced to my right and saw her smiling at me. I just managed to smile back.

She turned her head towards the board. She really looked like her but they talk differently, maybe she just looked like her. Luna… her name is Luna. She's not Jin. They are not the same. I focused my attention back to the discussion and shook off everything I was thinking earlier.

**NORMAL POV**

The class went on normally. Some students are listening diligently while some are busy talking with each other. After a few minutes, the bell rang indicating the class is over. It was lunch time already. The teacher went out the classroom along with some students. There are only a few now who are still inside the classroom. Suho stood up and walked towards Luna's seat.

_"Hey…"_ he called out. The group looked at him and her. They wanted to see how she will react with Suho's sudden opening of conversation. Then she smiled.

_"We're in the same class! I'm very grateful."_ She answered. Suho smiled back and asked, _"Do you want me to introduce you to my friends?" _

_"I would love to."_ She answered. Suho took her hand and walked her towards the group. They are all looking at her. Suho began introducing her to them.

_"Guys! I would like you to meet Luna. Luna, these are my friends."_ He said and started the introduction one by one.

_"This is Baekhyun. He is your seatmate"_ Suho said and pulled Baekhyun close.

_"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you earlier, I was afraid the teacher may scold us for not listening to his discussion."_ Luna said and shook hands with him.

_"It's no big deal. Hello! My name is Baekhyun. Let's be close friends, okay?"_ he answered. Suho continued the introduction.

_"He's Kai, that's Chen and next to him is Lay, followed by Sehun and Xiumin."_ He pointed to each of them and they all said Hi.

_"He's Chanyeol."_ He said and pointed at Chanyeol. He immediately went to her and took her hand.

_"Hey beautiful, let's go out in the sun and feel the warm rays of sunshine!"_ he said. The group immediately looked at Luna's reaction. They are used to Chanyeol's attitude and pranks but her…

_"I would love that."_ She answered and smiled sweetly. They were all surprised to the way she reacted.

_"I like her already!"_ Chanyeol exclaimed. Suho pushed him off and went on to what he was doing earlier.

_"Sorry about that, okay moving on, that guy's name is Kyungsoo."_ Kyungsoo was looking at her with uninterested eyes.

_"Hi. I'm Luna. Nice to meet…you…"_ she held out her hand for a handshake but unlike Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Kyungsoo just look at her and shrugged. Luna slowly put her hand down. Suho looked at Kyungsoo and wanted to say something but Luna beat her to that. _"It's okay, I guess couldn't please everyone, you know. It was still nice to meet you." _She smiled and bowed her head towards Kyungsoo. The introduction went on until it was Luhan's turn to be introduced.

_"Luna, this is Luhan. He's the one I told you about, the same case with you_." he said and told Luhan to come closer.

_"Hi."_Luhan said. He looked at her and she smiled.

_"Hello, I'm Luna."_ She offered her hand to him and he took it.

_"Luhan. I'm Luhan."_ He added. Luna broke the handshake first_. "Your hand is very warm. I really wanted to meet you when Suho said that you are also new here"_ She said. Luhan just smiled then suddenly the door opened and So Hee went inside.

_"Hey guys! I thought you were all in the…"_ she paused as she saw Luna but continued what she's about to say_. "…cafeteria…"_

The group looked at her and Suho called her to come closer. She complied.

_"Where have you been? Why didn't you attend class earlier?"_ Luhan asked.

_"Oh, we have an emergency at home…"_ she said then turned her attention to Luna.

_"You're just in time, So Hee! I'm introducing her to the group."_ Suho said. He pulled So Hee until she was standing in front of Luna. She doesn't know what to say when Luna spoke.

_"Yoon So Hee, right?"_ she asked. The group looked at her with confusion.

_"Do you know her?"_ Suho asked. Luna nodded. So Hee smiled at her.

_"We met each other on the Bus stop last week."_ So Hee said_. "It was raining that time so I went to her and told her that there are no available buses that time so I offered her my umbrella and asked her to just come with me to the Train station…"_ she added.

_"If she didn't help me, I could have walked home."_ Luna exclaimed. She then looked at So Hee and smiled. _"I told you that I'll tell you my name when we meet again. I'm Min Luna. Thank you for helping Me." _she then bowed her head for So Hee.

_"Hello, Luna… you also have a nice name…"_ So Hee answered and bowed her head for her too. The boys around them didn't know what the two of them are talking about but didn't mind at all.

_"So… what do you say about adding another member to the group?"_ Suho suggested.

_"That would be great!"_ Chen added the looked at Kyungsoo, _"What do you think?"_ he asked him. Kyungsoo just shrugged and said, _"You decide."_

_"Then there's no reason to disagree…"_ Lay said.

_"So it's settled then! Luna, welcome to the group!"_ Suho said and patted her shoulders.

Everyone smiled at her and she did the same. Kyungsoo was looking at the window as if he didn't like the fact that she was in the group. Luna looked at him but he doesn't seem to care. She just turned back her gaze to Suho.

_"I'm so happy to meet all of you guys…"_ she said.

_"Actually, there's still one more guy to introduce to you but he's not here at the moment because of a competition."_ Suho answered._ "You'll meet him soon."_

_"Okay…"_ was her only reply. After the introductions and welcome, they heard a growling sound.

_"What was that?"_ Xiumin asked. All of the attention turned towards Baekhyun when he raised his hand.

_"That was me. I'm hungry already!"_ he exclaimed. Then suddenly the room was filled with the sound of laughter.

_"Okay, okay. We will go to the cafeteria now, I'm already hungry myself."_ Suho said and everyone started walking towards the door when Suho notices Luna not moving from her spot.

_"You coming?"_ he asked. Luna looked at him, smiled and shakes her head slowly.

_"Maybe next time."_ She answered. Suho hesitated at first but seeing that she might be doing something, he waves his goodbye and catch up with the others. She was now the only one left inside the classroom. She walked towards the window and saw them all walking towards the cafeteria. Kyungsoo turned his gaze towards the window and saw her looking at them and immediately turned his eyes back to the path.

_"Kyungsoo huh? He's quite interesting…"_she said.

Then, her eyes focused on Luhan.

_ "Let the games begin…"_

**_END OF CHAPTER 6_**


	7. Chapter 7

**REMINISCENCE**

**CHAPTER 7**

**KYUNGSOO'S DOUBT**

**KYUNGSOO'S POV**

Yesterday was a fine day. Luhan was finally out of the hospital and was able to join us to attend class. It's not always like this so we enjoy the little get together we have during special occasions. I was assigned to buy the cake and muffins for the said occasion. I know that Luhan likes sweets so i ordered strawberry cake for him. On my way to school, I saw Suho walking at the hallway with a girl right next to him. Tsk, he's always on ladies. I took the other way so that I wouldn't bump into them.

It took longer for me to reach the venue but it was more peaceful. When I entered the room, Lay was tying balloons at the table side. I walk over to him and gently placed the cakes on the table. He looked at me then to the cakes.

_"Are these pastries okay?"_ he asked. I look at him with dismay.

_"I wouldn't bother buying them if they aren't." _I replied coolly. Lay just shrugged and started tying the balloons to the chairs.

_"You're not thinking of a kiddie party aren't you?"_ I asked. Luhan is not 6 or something so why the hell is he tying balloons everywhere?

_"Luhan likes balloons."_He answered without hesitations.

_"How did you know?"_

_"He told me before."_

_"When he was 6?"_

_"Just let me be Kyungsoo…"_ Lay told me and continued tying the balloons. I just shrugged and walk my way towards the Board. I was also assigned as the one to right the "Welcome back" thing. The other members entered the room after a while.

_ "Is Tao already here?"_ Xiumin asked.

_"No. He wasn't."_ I answered while still writing on the board. Knowing Tao, he's still caught up with his wushu stick at their club. That guy really doesn't have any considerations. I looked around and noticed Kai was not around. Maybe he's still caught up with what happened between him and So Hee. Really, relationships are so complicated. I don't understand the fact that when two people liked each other, they wanted to be together and when they are already together, they wanted to separate. It's confusing. Maybe because I never liked a girl before but it doesn't matter, I'm not interested anyway. Unlike Suho. Then, as if on cue, Suho entered the room and explained why he was late.

_"She was the one I'm assisting; actually I was with her before I came here."_ Suho boasted.

_"So that's why you're late…"_I barged in.

_"I was on duty!"_ Suho reasoned.

_"Whatever you say Mr. President…"_ I blocked. Knowing him, he never thought of it as one of his duties but to do what he wants with his position.

Suho don't want to start a debate with me anymore so he managed to shut up and helped Baekhyun with the banners, then, my phone rang. Sehun was seated next to where my phone was so I told him to check who was calling me then he answered, _"Kai is calling."_

I put down the chalk and wiped my hand with my handkerchief before pressing the 'answer' key.

_"Hello?"_

_"Kyung-hyung, is So Hee there?"_

_"No. She was the one assigned to get Luhan from the hospital…"_

_"Ahh... I see…"_

_"Is anything wrong?"_

_"No. everything's okay… I guess…"_

_"What time will you be here?"_

_"At around 7:00."_

_"Okay, got to hang up, I'm doing something…"_

_"Okay Hyung… bye."_

I put my phone back to the table and walked towards the board to finish what I started. Luhan's welcome party is planned well so everything must go according to plan.

After the long wait, Luhan already arrived with So Hee and we started the party. It was fun. I mean, we are always so stressed out about school so doing something worthwhile is very refreshing. We had games and such so that the party would be memorable. I saw Kai and Luhan talked. I hope they settle things now. Kai is a very mature person so I know that he will take actions to his decisions.

It was quarter to 8 already so we started cleaning up. So Hee said she will just catch up because she left her phone inside the room. As expected, we came in late and Suho immediately explained why we did so and Mr. Jung allowed us to take our seats already. It's really nice to see that everyone is well, after that incident with Luhan, we are finally at peace.

_"Now that half of the class are already here, let's start our lesson."_ Mr. Jung said. He walked towards the black board and started scribbling the topic on it when somebody knocked on the door; it was the Dean, Mr. Han. _"Can I have a word with you Mr. Jung?"_ he asked. Our teacher excused himself and walked over to the Dean. After a few minutes, Mr. Jung came back with a student.

_"Class, it seems like there is someone who wanted to join us."_ He said.

The students became silent the moment they noticed her. All the attention was on her now. This girl was the one I saw with Suho earlier. She looks different up-close. Suddenly, I felt cold. I looked at the air conditioner and it was on "1" so it means that it was not supposed to be chilly. I felt weird.

_"You may want to introduce yourself young lady."_ Said Mr. Jung. The said student bowed to him and faced us. I looked at her and the chills worsen.

_"Hi. My name is Min Luna. It was very nice to meet you everyone,"_ the she bowed towards the class. We did the same for her.

_"You may now take a seat."_ Mr. Jung told her and she started moving her way towards Luhan. So Hee was not around so maybe she assumed that it was an available seat but she only stopped next to him and faced the seat at his right where Baekhyun was seated. _"Can I take this seat?"_ she asked him. Her voice was sweet and very charming. Baekhyun wasted no time and took his backpack to let her occupy the seat next to him. She smiled and sat cautiously. I saw that she's very well mannered. Then she looked at Luhan and Luhan did the same. They exchange smiles and turned their heads towards Mr. Jung.

She's mysterious. Normally I can put people in groups like Suho belongs to the conceited people's group, while Lay belongs to the out-dated group. I can't put her to any group, just like Luhan when he first came to school. I shake the thought off my head. Her personality is not my business. I have other things to think about. Maybe she's just weird, especially her smile. I'll just stay away from her to stop interrogating her. By just looking at her, I can say that she can't be trusted.

After a few minutes, the bell rang indicating the class is over. It was lunch time already. The teacher went out the classroom along with some of my classmates. There are only a few now who are still inside the classroom including us. Suho stood up and walked towards her seat. They started talking then Suho took her hand and pulled her over to us.

_"Guys! I would like you to meet Luna. Luna, these are my friends."_ Suho said and started introducing us to her. The chills are still there, but it's bearable. Suho started introducing each of us to her. When it was finally my turn to be introduced, she looked at me and our eyes locked. Her eyes are that of a deep shade of brown. It was beautiful. But I still don't feel comfortable with her, it's like she's hiding something… whatever it is, I don't care. As long as she don't cause trouble…

_"Sorry about that, okay moving on, that guy's name is Kyungsoo."_ Suho introduced me to her and I just looked at her with uninterested eyes.

_"Hi. I'm Luna. Nice to meet…you…"_ she held out her hand tome for a handshake but unlike Baekhyun and Chanyeol, I just manage look at her and shrugged. She slowly put her hand down. Suho looked at me for being rude and wanted to say something but Luna beat her to that. _"It's okay, I guess couldn't please everyone, you know. It was still nice to meet you." _She smiled and bowed her head towards me. it made me feel awkward, but still… I don't want to be involved with her. The introduction went on until it was Luhan's turn to be introduced.

_"Luna, this is Luhan. He's the one I told you about, the same case with you_." Suho said and told Luhan to come closer.

_"Hi."_ Luhan said. He looked at her and she smiled.

_"Hello, I'm Luna."_ She offered her hand to him and he took it.

_"Luhan. I'm Luhan."_ He added. Luna broke the handshake first_. "Your hand is very warm. I really wanted to meet you when Suho said that you are also new here"_ She said. There was something different to the way he looks at Luhan, or maybe I'm just imagining things. Luhan just smiled then suddenly the door opened and So Hee went inside.

She shifted her gaze towards So Hee and at that moment, she looks like she really hated her. I turned my head towards So Hee's direction and she was looking at her with surprise eyes.

The others looked at her too and Suho called her to come closer. She complied.

_"Where have you been? Why didn't you attend class earlier?"_ Luhan asked. So Hee looked at him and smiled.

_"Oh, we have an emergency at home…"_ she said then turned her attention to Luna.

_"You're just in time, So Hee! I'm introducing her to the group."_ Suho said. He pulled So Hee until she was standing in front of Luna. It seems like she doesn't know what to say to her so Luna spoke first.

_"Yoon So Hee, right?"_ she asked. I looked at her with confusion. How can she know So Hee if it's her first time to be in here?

_"Do you know her?"_ Suho asked. She nodded. Then So Hee smiled at her.

_"We met each other on the Bus stop last week."_ So Hee said_. "It was raining that time so I went to her and told her that there are no available buses that time so I offered her my umbrella and asked her to just come with me to the Train station…"_ she added.

_"If she didn't help me, I could have walked home."_ Luna exclaimed. She then looked at So Hee and smiled. _"I told you that I'll tell you my name when we meet again. I'm Min Luna. Thank you for helping Me." _she then bowed her head for So Hee. I don't know but there's something weird with her statement, 'when we meet again…' it's as if she's certain that they'll see each other again.

_"Hello, Luna… you also have a nice name…"_ So Hee answered and bowed her head to her. Maybe they really talked when they saw each other that night. The others doesn't seem to care of what they are talking about so why should i?

_"So… what do you say about adding another member to the group?"_ Suho suggested. I faced Suho and wanted to protest when the others already decided.

_"That would be great!"_ Chen added the looked at Kyungsoo, _"What do you think?"_ he asked me. I looked at him and just shrugged and said,_"You decide."_I guess I just take what everyone decides. I don't want to cause any trouble myself.

_"Then there's no reason to disagree…"_ Lay said.

_"So it's settled then! Luna, welcome to the group!"_ Suho said and patted her shoulders.

Everyone smiled at her and she did the same. I just tuned my gaze towards the window because unlike the others, I still doubt her. I know she was looking at me but managed to ignore her. She just turned back her gaze back to Suho.

_"I'm so happy to meet all of you guys…"_ she said.

_"Actually, there's still one more guy to introduce to you but he's not here at the moment because of a competition."_ Suho answered._ "You'll meet him soon."_

_"Okay…"_ was her only reply. After the introductions and welcome, we heard a growling sound.

_"What was that?"_ Xiumin asked. All of our attention turned towards Baekhyun when he raised his hand.

_"That was me. I'm hungry already!"_ he exclaimed. Then suddenly the room was filled with the sound of laughter of everybody. We almost forgot that it was lunch time already.

_"Okay, okay. We will go to the cafeteria now, I'm already hungry myself."_ Suho said and everyone started walking towards the door when Suho notices Luna not moving from her spot.

_"You coming?"_ he asked. Luna looked at him, smiled and shakes her head slowly.

_"Maybe next time."_ She answered. Suho hesitated at first but seeing that she might be doing something, he waves his goodbye and catch up with us. She was now the only one left inside the classroom.

When we are already out of the building, I looked up towards the window of our classroom and saw her looking at us after she sensed that I was looking at her, I immediately turned my eyes back on track. I don't understand but I really don't like what I feel about her. It was like she's up to something that I couldn't figure out. I was startled when somebody patted my shoulders.

_"You're spacing a lot today, hyung."_ Kai said.

_"I think I'm just tired…"_ I reasoned out. I'm really tired of thinking, of looking for answers. I just closed my eyes to free my head from too much stress.

_"Then why don't you take a rest after we eat lunch? I'll take you to the clinic if you want…"_ he suggested. That was a good idea. Maybe if I sleep for a while it'll help me clear my mind.

_"That'll be great, thanks…"_ I answered. At this kind of situation, I'm really thankful that my best friend is there to help me loosen up a bit. I feel bad that I couldn't do anything for him when he's stress himself but I know that I need to warn him of what is bothering me.

_"Kai…"_ I called out. We are five steps behind from the others so I know they can't hear of what we are talking about.

_"Yes hyung?"_ he asked.

_"You trust me right?"_ I looked at him and he looks confused but still managed to answer.

_"Of course, I can even trust you with my life…"_ he answered truthfully.

_"I have something to ask of you…"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Keep away from Luna…" _he looks shocked and was about to ask me why but I beat him to it. _"She can't be trusted…" _he looked back at the path and I did the same.

_"I don't know what you're thinking right now hyung but I guess there's nothing wrong with following you…"_ he said and smiled.

_"Thank you…"_

_"What are friends for, remember?"_ he said and squeezed my hand gently. The others started calling for us and we walked together towards them.

It's always better to be cautious when you're not sure…

**_END OF CHAPTER 7._**


	8. Chapter 8

**REMINISCENCE**

**CHAPTER 8**

**NEW MEMBER OF THE TEAM**

**NORMAL POV**

It was cloudy Wednesday and the student's brought umbrellas in case it will rain. Chanyeol was walking in the hallway when he spotted Luna looking outside the window with her hand under her chin. She looks bored. He walked over to her slowly then covered her eyes with his hands. She wasn't even surprised but still Chanyeol did what he planned to do.

"Guess who?" he asked cheerfully. He expected her to say 'I don't know' or name names but calmly she answered,

"Chanyeol."

He was amazed by her sensitivity and gently slid his hands off her eyes and she faced him and smiled.

"I saw you through the window." She said and pointed at his reflection. Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck due to embarrassment then laughed.

"I thought you were psychic…" he replied. Luna just giggled and turned her gaze back to the window.

"I really hate weather like this…" she said and let out a heavy sigh. Curious, Chanyeol asked her why she hated dull weathers. "It's gloomy… and it makes me remember things I'm not supposed to remember…" she answered calmly. Chanyeol looked at her eyes and saw that she was really deep in her thoughts.

"Even I hated this kind of weather because it's cold and when it rains, it becomes muddy," he said with disgust in his voice, "but sometimes, weather like this is good too, especially when the land is dry and cracking because of the very warm temperature. The plants would really want for a little shower…" he added. Luna looked at him with wonder.

"Plants?" she asked. Chanyeol nodded and looked outside the window dreamily.

"Yeah… plants… I know it doesn't sound truthful but I really like looking at the green grass, the tall trees and the beautiful flowers. They just seem to make this place… alive…" he answered and looked at Luna who was smiling at him. Chanyeol blushed and turned his gaze back to the window.

"Did I sound… gay?" he asked, embarrassed. At this, Luna started to laugh.

"No silly! Actually I agree with you." She answered. Chanyeol looked at her and saw that she mean what she said and smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" he said and took something out of his bag and hand it to her.

"What is this?" she asked while scanning the box Chanyeol gave.

"Open it." He answered while looking on the floor, shy. Luna smirked at him and slowly opened the said box and smiled when she saw what's inside.

"It's beautiful." She commented and took the bracelet out of the box. It was a silver bracelet with hanging crescent moons and stars charms. Chanyeol took it from her and placed it on her wrist himself.

"I was thinking of giving you something since you are part of the group now…" he replied. Luna looked at the bracelet with sad eyes.

"Don't you like it?" Chanyeol asked when he noticed the way she looked at the bracelet. Luna looked at him and he was startled when she suddenly hugged him. He doesn't know what to do when she whispered something in his ear.

"Even if you gave me this, I can't guarantee you anything… sorry…" then she let go of him and looked at him straight to the eye. "That was my favourite line from my favourite movie!" she exclaimed. Chanyeol who was stunned from what she said earlier and when he finally absorbed what just happened, he smiled uneasily.

"Please stop scaring me…" Chanyeol said while wiping imaginary sweat from his forehead. Luna just smiled at him. The bell rang and the two of them walked to the classroom together. Behind the locker, there was someone who was watching their every move, especially Luna's.

**SO HEE'S POV**

The bell started to rand indicating that the class is about to start. Student's started to walk towards their respective classrooms. I turned my attention to my seatmate. Luhan was sleeping. He is facing towards my direction so I can see his face clearly. When he sleeps like this, he looks like a child. I giggled to myself. Suddenly the door opened and out came Chanyeol with Luna.

Luna… until now she still keeps me wondering. She is kind and sweet but I feel like there was something in her that she is not showing us, but maybe it's just like the others; everyone has his or her own secret so I better not meddle with her secrets.

She walked towards her seat and looked at Luhan's sleeping form. She turned her gaze on me and smiled, I smiled back.

"He looks tired…" she said while looking back at Luhan. I nodded and said, "Yeah… the moment he step inside the classroom and took his seat, he fell asleep."

She nodded to herself and took her seat too. She took her notebook and started scribbling something. I ignored it and just minded my own business. Suddenly, I saw her shaking Luhan to awaken without any reason. Luhan slowly opened his eyes and looked at Luna. I wanted to stop her because Luhan needs all the rest he can get since he was just recovering when Luna said, "The teacher is here…" then as if on cue the teacher came in after spoke. Luhan fixed himself and sit on his chair properly. He turned his gaze towards Luna and thanked her.

"No problem…" she answered with a smile. I looked at her and she went back on scribbling notes into her notebook. Maybe she heard the teacher's footsteps… I thought. She's a very sensitive person so I guess it's easy for her to know if the teacher is already there. The class already started so I focused my attention to the lesson.

"Class… our lesson for today is about Sapphires. Now, can anyone tell me what a Sapphire is?" Mr. Park asked us. Nobody seems to know the answer and the teacher was about to answer it himself when Luna raised her hand. "Yes ?" the teacher asked. Luna slowly stood up and looked at the teacher for a moment then she spoke.

"The name Sapphire is thought to come from the Greek word 'sappheiros' which means blue stone. It belongs to the corundum family of minerals. These gemstones come in a variety of colours including pink, yellow, brown and green. Rubies are actually red sapphires."

Mr. Park smiled at her and she bowed to him. "Brilliant child! You just said the words I expected the students to recite! Outstanding!" then Luna said her thanks to our teacher. I looked at her and she was talking with Baekhyun already. I heard Baekhyun said, "You are very smart!" and Luna just answered, "I just know how to play a game…" the two of them high fived and giggled.

She can easily get the people's attention and befriend others. There was something in her that may drew you close, it's like a different charm that you can only see in her. She maybe sensed that I was looking at her so she turned her attention to me and waved. I waved back with a smile. She can really be childish at times… maybe I'm just thinking too much about her. I think she can be a really good friend.

**NORMAL POV**

The class ended early so the students have too much time to do things they wanted. Luna went out the classroom after they dismissed telling Suho that she was called by Mr. Han. She waved her good byes and disappeared.

Meanwhile, inside the classroom, Baekhyun walked over to Chanyeol and gently pushed him.

"Ya! Why didn't you tell me that you're buying a gift for her yesterday?" Baekhyun exclaimed. Chanyeol just scratched his head.

"It didn't cross my mind, sorry…"

"You're unfair! You just wanted to show off!" Baekhyun added. Chanyeol just laughed at his childishness.

"Then buy her something too!" he said while laughing.

"You bet I will!" then sat down next to Lay while pouting.

"Will you two shut up?" Lay said and the two just glared at each other. "Where did she say she was going?" Lay asked.

"She said she was called by Mr. Han." Suho answered.

"Too bad, I made dinner at my house tonight and wanted to invite her too." So Hee said with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"Maybe next time she can come." Luhan tried to cheer her up. It worked and So Hee smiled. "I hope so…" she added.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to So Hee's house now so that we can do a lot of fun stuffs!" Xiumin suggested. The group packed up and started moving. They are all walking down the stairs when Kyungsoo saw Luna walking on the east wing where Science laboratories are located. She said earlier that the dean called for her so was supposed to go to Mr. Han's office that was located at the west wing. She was up to something for ditching today, he thought for himself.

**_END OF CHAPTER 8._**


	9. Chapter 9

**REMINISCENCE**

**CHAPTER 9**

**THE GIRL NAMED CHOI SU EUN**

**SU EUN'S POV**

I still can't erase that image off my mind. The image where Chanyeol was hugged by that girl named Luna. The first time I saw her, I really envied her. The way she looks, the way she walks and the way she talks. Perfect. I also heard that she was in the same class as Chanyeol. She's so lucky.

Chanyeol was my friend since childhood. We lived close to each other so we always play together. As we are growing up, I started to have this fondness for him the one day I just realized, I'm in love with him. I'm in love with my best friend. He is handsome, kind and very fun to be with so no wonder I fell hard for him. He was my hero, but he never knew that. I treasured our friendship so much and I don't want to break it with my feelings for him. He treats me as his little sister, but I treat him more than just a brother.

It took me a long time until he finally began to open up to me but within days, Luna can easily make Chanyeol open up easily. Maybe because Chanyeol likes her. It's obviously because Luna is a very attractive person, unlike me, a nerd without any charm at all.

Yesterday, He called me asking if I could help him buy a gift. I wasn't doing anything so I immediately said yes. We met up at the bookstore at the mall and as expected, he looks handsome as ever. He came over to me and pulled my hand saying that he knows where to buy the gift and I just help him select the design. Every time he pull me close like this, I feel time slows down. i wanted this moment to be forever, but I know it will never happened. I'm just a friend. A friend.

We stopped in front of a jewellery shop. We went inside and started looking at the different piece of jewellery. I turned my gaze towards Chanyeol and he was looking seriously at the bracelets. I never have seen him like this before. It was like this gift is for someone special so he needs a perfect one. Finally, after minutes of looking at different pieces, he finally chooses to buy a simple silver bracelet with stars and crescent moon charms. It was very elegant for me.

"What do you think?" he asked me and showed the bracelet to me.

"It's beautiful." I answered truthfully. I was expecting for him to buy something extravagant but he chooses this simple piece so I asked, "Why did you choose this piece?" he looked at the bracelet dreamily while the sales lady carefully placed it to a box.

"Because it matches her name perfectly…" he answered while smiling.

'Her name…'

So it was a girl after all. At that time, I really wanted to cry. So he really liked someone already. She is so lucky! After buying the gift, he treated me dinner. We talked about the girl who the said gift is for. I don't know her that time yet. He told me her name was Luna, Luna means moon so that is why he choose that bracelet. He said she was very kind and beautiful and she was a new member of their group. I always wanted to be part of it but I know that I don't belong with them. When we are done with dinner, he walked me home and told me good night. When he was out of sight, I ran up to my room and cried. Too much for hoping. Maybe I should just give up and support him. We are best of friends remember? That's all that I can do…

The next day, I managed to follow Chanyeol and see for myself this "Luna" girl. He was walking in the hallway when he stopped five steps away from the girl that was leaning at the window. I managed to hide behind the locker to watch what will happen. She looks bored. He walked over to her slowly then covered her eyes with his hands. She wasn't even surprised but still Chanyeol did what he planned to do.

"Guess who?" he asked her cheerfully. The said girl didn't even moved from her position and answered "Chanyeol." Calmly.

He gently slid his hands off her eyes and she faced him and smiled.

"I saw you through the window." She said and pointed at his reflection. Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck due to embarrassment then laughed. I never have seen him act like this.

"I thought you were psychic…" he replied. The girl just giggled and turned her gaze back to the window.

"I really hate weather like this…" she said and let out a heavy sigh. Chanyeol asked her why she hated dull weathers. "It's gloomy… and it makes me remember things I'm not supposed to remember…" she answered calmly. Chanyeol looked at her with caring eyes. I feel jealous.

"Even I hated this kind of weather because it's cold and when it rains, it becomes muddy," he said with disgust in his voice, "but sometimes, weather like this is good too, especially when the land is dry and cracking because of the very warm temperature. The plants would really want for a little shower…" he added. Luna looked at him with wonder.

"Plants?" she asked. Chanyeol nodded and looked outside the window dreamily.

"Yeah… plants… I know it doesn't sound truthful but I really like looking at the green grass, the tall trees and the beautiful flowers. They just seem to make this place… alive…" he answered and looked at Luna who was smiling at him. Chanyeol blushed and turned his gaze back to the window. He never told me things like that. He was very open to this girl… even if we are best friends; I guess I still don't know him that much.

"Did I sound… gay?" he asked, embarrassed. At this, Luna started to laugh.

"No silly! Actually I agree with you." She answered. Chanyeol looked at her and saw that she mean what she said and smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" he said and took something out of his bag and hand it to her.

"What is this?" she asked while scanning the box Chanyeol gave. It was the one he bought from the mall yesterday.

"Open it." He answered while looking on the floor, shy. Luna smirked at him and slowly opened the said box and smiled when she saw what's inside.

"It's beautiful." She commented and took the bracelet out of the box. It was a silver bracelet with hanging crescent moons and stars charms. Chanyeol took it from her and placed it on her wrist himself. They almost looked like a perfect couple that time; I suppose we never looked like that even though we are always together.

"I was thinking of giving you something since you are part of the group now…" he replied. Luna looked at the bracelet with sad eyes. Don't tell me she didn't like it?!

"Don't you like it?" Chanyeol asked when he noticed the way she looked at the bracelet. Luna looked at him and he was startled when she suddenly hugged him. I almost yelp with surprise. She then whispered something in his ears that I couldn't make out. Chanyeol looked surprised. The thing she whispered maybe something offensive. Then, she let go of him and looked at him straight to the eye. "That was my favourite line from my favourite movie!" she exclaimed. Chanyeol who was stunned from what she said earlier and when he finally absorbed what just happened, he smiled uneasily.

"Please stop scaring me…" Chanyeol said while wiping imaginary sweat from his forehead. Luna just smiled at him. The bell rang and the two of them walked to the classroom together.

The scene I saw was enough to prove that I should stop hoping. He will never look at me the way he looks at her. I… I give up.

We are dismissed early today but I managed to stay because I still have to finish my assignment for biology. I went to Lab 1 to make the formula there. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching the door then a knock.

"Come in." I called out. The door slowly opened and I almost fell off the chair when I saw who it was. I stood up and bowed. She smiled and did the same.

"C-can I help you?" I said, stammering. I didn't expect her to see her.

"I just wanted to ask you why you were watching me and Chanyeol talking earlier." She asked calmly. My eyes widened with surprise. How did she know?

"W-what do you mean?"

"You were standing behind that locker right?" she said. I started to panic and was about to run when she grabbed her wrist none too gently. "Where do you think you're going?" she added. I yap from her grip and tried to push her but she didn't move a muscle.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed and started looking around to ask for help but nobody was there.

"I won't until you tell me why you where minding other people's business… it's not right you know…" Luna whispered to my ear. I was now in tears; I don't know what to do. I continued my assault to escape but Luna only managed to hold me tighter. I was struggling then I accidentally knock my stuffs and it spread messily to the floor, including my ID. Luna slowly reached for it and read my name aloud.

"Choi Su Eun… interesting name" she said and dropped the ID back to the floor. "So… Su Eun, I'm not going to repeat myself after this… why are you watching us earlier?" she added. I started to cry. I really didn't know what to do. I was shaking now. I thought 'Why is she like this? Earlier, when she and Chanyeol are talking, she was very gentle and sweet but now…I just wanted to see if Chanyeol is okay and if he likes this girl then I will give up already'. Suddenly, Luna loosened her grip to my hands. I finally took my hand and was about to run when Luna suddenly spoke.

"So that's what it's all about…" Su Eun turned her gaze back to her with confusion. "You should have told me sooner that you were jealous…"

"What are you saying?" I was stunned. She turned her body towards her with disbelief.

"Why is she like this? Earlier, when she and Chanyeol are talking, she was very gentle and sweet but now… I just wanted to see if Chanyeol is okay and if he likes this girl then I will give up already… wasn't this what you're thinking earlier?" Luna asked calmly. I was very astounded. That was exactly what she had in mind earlier…

"How did you…"

"Did he know?" Luna asked. I immediately shifted my gaze somewhere else. I don't know what to say, or what I should answer. All I know is I'm in trouble.

She slowly walks towards me and to her every step, I took a step back. I need to get out right now!

"I won't let you." She said. I look at her with dismay.

"Don't tell me… you can read my mind?" I asked. She smiled and stopped moving. I was now trapped at the wall.

"You really are smart, aren't you?" she said sarcastically. All of a sudden I can't move any part of my body.

"What did you do?!" I exclaimed. I really have to get out of here. This girl is dangerous. She moved her way towards me then stops when she was just a step away from me.

"You see, I really don't like those who meddle on my business…" she said calmly. I was breathing heavily now. My heart was beating so loud it was deafening. "Relax… I won't hurt you, actually, I think you can help me…" she added.

"AND WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU?!" I told her. I don't want to be involved with somebody like her, a devil in disguise.

"Okay, if that's what you want…" she shrugged and turned her back against me. She started walking away but stops at the middle. "By the way, what will happen if I tell Chanyeol you love him?" she said while making thinking gestures. Then she faced me. "I think he will feel betrayed… how can his best friend hide something to him? Or maybe he will start feeling awkward and will keep away from you, then it will be 'friendship over…' that's too sad". Then she looked at me with sad eyes. "What do you think?"

"Please… don't… I can't take it, just stop…" I answered. My tears can't stop from falling. Why did it have to come to this? She went back to me and looked at me. This time, her eyes are red, it was frightening.

"I am easy to talk with, help me… and I promise Chanyeol will be safe." She looks sincere. I'm afraid of trusting her but it's the only option I got. I slowly nodded my head then I can move again. "Good. I'm happy that you made the right decision…" she said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. I really don't know what to do that moment so I guess I should just follow her until I have a plan. She smiled at me and that scared me.

"Have you forgotten? I can read minds you know…" then I turned my gaze back to her. I just manage to shut myself and my mind up.

"Do you know Yoon So Hee?" she asked me.

"Yes… we went to the same elementary school…" I answered.

"Are you close with each other?"

"I guess…"

"Then you are fit for the job then." She exclaimed. I look at her with confusion.

"What do you mean...?" I asked. Now I know So Hee is involved…

"Nothing much… I just want you to make her hate Luhan…" she said straight forward. I was appalled. I didn't see that coming.

"W-why?"

"I don't like her."

"I can't accept that! I don't want to ruin a good relationship! Just asked me something else! Please, anything but that!" I countered. So Hee is a very nice person and I don't want to hurt her.

"But that's the only thing I want you to do."

"Please…" I begged. It's too hard.

"I thought we have a deal…"her tone turned into a serious one that it sends chills to my spine. "If you don't want to do it, then I have no choice but to dispose of you. You may cause me trouble you know." Then she grabbed my neck none to gently until it was hard for me to breathe.

"S-stop…" I managed to utter this word even if it's too hard to speak. She looked at me straight into the eye and I was lost in the pool of red piercing eyes.

"Too bad nobody can defend Chanyeol anymore..." she speaks these words with venom on her tone. She's very serious.

"W-why are y-you doing… t-this…"

"Because I have too…"I'm feeling dizzy already from the lack of air. I can feel warm tears flowing on my cheeks. I am really dying? She then leaned close to my ear and whispered words that petrified me. "After I kill you, I'll dispose of him next…"

"No!" I screamed with cracking voice. She gripped my neck tighter and I felt numb.

"Then do what I say…"

"Okay… o-kay…" the she dropped me to the floor and I was coughing. She knelled down and held my chin so I could face her.

"You know the drill…" she stood up and walked towards the door. Before she turns the knob, she looked back at me and said, "We only met each other, nothing else happened here okay?" I nodded and she exits. I listened to her footsteps until they were gone. Then, I cried myself to calm down.

"Forgive me So Hee… but I promise I'll figure something out…"

**_END OF CHAPTER 9._**


	10. Chapter 10

**REMINISCENCE**

**CHAPTER 10**

**TWO BIRDS IN ONE STONE**

**CHANYEOL'S POV**

I was standing outside of So Hee's house right now. Aside from being a nice friend, she is also a good cook so we are really happy every time she invited us to dinner. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled Su Eun's number. Her phone was ringing but there is no answer. I tried to call her again and the same thing happened. This never happened before. I tried texting her.

**_To: Su Eun_**

**_From: Chanyeol_**

**_ Why aren't you answering my calls? _**

Sent.

After a few minutes my phone beeped, indicating there was a new message.

**_From: Su Eun_**

**_ I'm not feeling well. Just be careful when you're on your way home 'kay? Good Night._**

I was starting to get worried, she is not feeling well? She was okay just a few minutes ago. I really wanted to see if she's well taken care of. I was starting to panic when I felt a hand over my shoulder. I turned my back to see who it was and was very surprised.

"Hey!" Luna said while smiling sweetly at me. I smiled and greeted her back.

"I thought you will be staying late at school?" I asked her. She smiled and linked her arms around mine and I started to blush.

"Am I still invited?" she asked. I gave a faint laugh and pulled her gently towards the door.

"Well of course! So Hee would be very delighted to see you!" I exclaimed and we entered the house together. The boys are all at the living room watching television while So Hee was at the kitchen preparing dinner. I accidentally hit my ankle to the table and coursed, catching the other's attention. When Suho saw Luna next to me, he immediately stood up and walked towards her.

"Luna! You came!" he cried and pulled Luna towards the others.

"Mr. Han only asked me about school stuffs. It was very easy so he let me go home early." She explained. Hearing the commotion at the living room, So Hee went out to check what it was about while wiping her hands with a small towel. When she saw Luna, she immediately placed the towel above the table, run to her and held her hands.

"You're here!" she said happily. Luna smiled at her and to the others. Kyungsoo just looked at her. Man! I really don't get him sometimes. He's very unpredictable. Well, he's like that since forever so I think I just let him be.

"How did you know where I live?" So Hee asked. I almost forgot, nobody told her where So Hee's house is so how did she get in here? Now everybody is looking at her waiting for her response, even Kyungsoo.

"Su Eun helped me." she replied casually. After hearing Su Eun's name, I walked towards her and grab her shoulders gently to make her face me. Suddenly, there was a whistling sound coming from the kitchen so So Hee went back to check if the tea was ready.

"You know Su Eun?" I asked. I remembered that I never introduced Luna to her so how come they know each other?

"Yes. I just met her earlier at the Science Lab." She replied.

"Why did you go there?" Kyungsoo butted in.

"I forgot my worksheet at my table earlier so I was hoping that it was still there but instead of my worksheet, I saw her instead." She answered then Kyungsoo turned his attention back to the TV.

"Is she okay?" I asked. She texted me earlier that she was not feeling well. She looked at me with worried as before she replied.

"She doesn't look so good so I ran to her and asked her if she was feeling okay and she said yes but when I touched her forehead, it was warm so I think she has a fever. I carried her to the clinic and the nurse said that she needed to go home and rest so I walked her home."

After she told me that, I hugged her. I was worried sick about Su Eun earlier and knowing that she was walked home by Luna safely. I will never forgive myself if something bad happened to her. I started to calm down.

"W-why are you hugging her!" Suho yelled. I immediately pushed her slightly but not very hard.

"Sorry… I'm just glad that she helped Su Eun go home safely." I answered and rubbed the back of my neck due to embarrassment. They started to laugh and I turned my attention back to Luna. She was looking at me with marvelling eyes the smiled. It was as if she learned something new.

"Enough with the chit-chat guys, dinner's ready!" So Hee called out from the dining area. The room started to be filled with cheers.

"I'm so hungry!" Baekhyun said while running towards the dining room. The others just laugh at his childlike movements. I started walking too but Luna held my arm so I paused.

"Do you like Su Eun?" she asked. My faced started to feel hot so I shifted my gaze away from her.

"W-what are you talking about? W-we are just f-friends…" I answered while stuttering. Hell why am I affected that much by her question? I was back to reality when I heard her giggle.

"If that's what you say…" she said and paced towards the dining area. I followed. Maybe I'm just hungry that is why I'm reacting weirdly. I hope that after I eat, I will think straight again!

**SU EUN'S POV**

I am lying in my bed while covering myself with a blanket. How can this be? Everything happened so fast I didn't even have the chance to rebut. I wiped the tears that are flowing out of my eyes but it will just be replaced by new ones.

I can't breathe properly. I sat down and tried to calm myself down. Suddenly, my phone rang. I look at the caller ID to check who it was. It's Chanyeol. I forgot that I was also invited at the dinner at So Hee's house. I may not be part of their circle but I'm good friends with them all too. I don't want to hurt any of them! They are all very nice so I don't get why she wanted to do something to So Hee. I have to tell them what happened, I have to do what is right! I took my phone and was about to press the answer button when red eyes flashed into my mind making me lose my hold and dropping my phone in the process.

I started shaking.

"I thought we have a deal…"her voice was ringing loud in my head that it's driving me insane! I heard my phone beep indicating that there was a message. I slowly pick up my phone from the floor and opened my inbox.

**_From: Chanyeol_**

**_ Why aren't you answering my calls? _**

I put my phone down and rested my left hand to my forehead. Why did this have to happen?! Why me? Why Chanyeol? Why my friends?

Why?!

I started crying again. This is the only way I can do for now. Cry. To show how really weak I am. I took my phone and replied to his message. I know that he will surely call again or flood my inbox if I don't tell him anything.

**_From: Su Eun_**

**_To: Chanyeol_**

**_ I'm not feeling well. Just be careful when you're on your way home 'kay? Good Night._**

Sent.

I really am not feeling well. I feel my heart pounding so hard at my chest it was like it's going to burst. I gently lay back to bed. I wanted to sleep because maybe this is just a bad dream and when I wake up, everything's back to normal but I don't want to close my eyes. I will only see two pairs of red eyes looking at me, warning me… making me realize that this is all real.

She's a living nightmare.

She's a devil in disguise.

**NORMAL POV**

The dining area was filled with sounds of awe. The table was full of different dishes prepared by So Hee herself. All of the dishes look delicious that even the smell can make you full already. Luckily, the table was long so it can accommodate all of them.

_"It's like a feast!"_ Chen exclaimed while grabbing a chair and making himself comfortable. The other's followed his lead and took their seats too. Luna chooses the chair at the middle. She was about to pull it when Kyungsoo beat her to it. She looked at him with surprise eyes but Kyungsoo just gave her an impatient stare. Getting the message she took the seat quickly and he gently pushed it back to place and grabbed the chair next to it.

_"Thank you…"_ Luna said. Kyungsoo didn't bother to turn at her direction and just gave a nod.

So Hee took the chair pulled by Luhan next to him and the only available seat for Kai is the one next to So Hee. He hesitated at first but he saw So Hee smiling at him, he slowly walked towards the said chair and gently sat.

_"Normally, you're the first one to pick a seat…"_ So Hee said and giggled. Kai looked at her and she really is the same. If she can act like that, then why can't he. He should be happy right now because everyone is okay so it's better to put the past behind and start over again.

_"Well. I was supposed to get a seat first earlier but I guess Chen is hungrier so he sat immediately."_ The room was filled with laughter because of that.

_"If Tao was here then I bet he'll be first!"_ Chen countered.

_"Too bad he's on the competition; he may be able to eat all of this!"_ Xiumin added.

The laughter came again then the clock started to beep. It was time for dinner.

_"Let's eat!"_ So Hee said and the group started to dig in.

"This chicken is amazing!" Kai exclaimed making everyone laugh.

"We expected that from the chicken mania…" uttered Lay.

"It is really good So Hee…" Luhan said and smiled at So Hee. She blushed and smiled back. "I'm glad you liked it…"

The interaction of the two caught Luna's attention. Unlike the others who are busy having their fill, she was busy looking at the two. Luhan seems to really enjoy the food this girl prepared. She stared at the dishes served at the table. There are chicken, pasta, vegetables and beef. She can't seem to understand why they are fond of putting a lot of ingredients in their food. She then turned her gaze to the others who are eating and chatting with the others. She then looked back at her empty plate.

**KYUNGSOO'S POV**

So Hee is really a good cook. The meats are cut cleanly and the sauce is thick. She surely will become a good wife. I turned my gaze towards Kai and I'm happy that he looks fine. I guess the issue between him and So Hee is finally over. I'm glad he already moved on.

The others are really enjoying the food too. Luhan praised So Hee for her cooking and she seems to be flattered about it. The others are trying all the dishes served while busy chatting with each other too. It's really nice to see them all like this. I directed my attention this time to Luna who was seated next to me. She was staring at her plate which is empty. I don't seem to get why she didn't touch any of the food on the table. I was the only one who noticed because all are busy in their own worlds.

Maybe she isn't hungry or maybe she doesn't like the food at all. She's really weird. She then notices I was staring at her so she looked at me.

"Is there any problem?" she asked.

"Why aren't you eating?" I answered her with another question. She turned her gaze back to her plate and smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?" I pondered on what she said. There is really nothing bad on what she is doing, it's just odd to see a person not eating anything around the people who eats everything.

"No." then I turned my head back to my plate. I selected pasta among all the dishes in the table because it's my favourite food and I'm very satisfied on how she made it. I noticed her looking at my plate and it's kind of awkward. "Is there any problem?" I asked her the same question she asked earlier.

"Why is pasta your favourite food? She asked. I turned my full attention towards her. that's the same thing I was thinking.

"How did you know?"

"It's because among all the dishes in front of you, that's the only thing you chose to eat." She answered calmly. It's obvious stupid. I took my glass of water and drink. Why am I talking to her anyway? I just manage to cut the "conversation" and resume eating my food. I can still see her in my peripheral vision and she's still not eating.

I took a piece of bread in front of me and hand it over to her. She looked surprised but I shoved it closer to her and after a minute of hesitation took it.

"At least eat something." I said and thrust the fork with pasta to my mouth so I would stop speaking. After a while I stealthily turned my gaze to her and she was already eating the bread. Somehow I felt relax already. I finished my pasta and the others are finished eating their foods too. We helped in clearing the table and So Hee said that she can do the dishes all by herself because it's getting late and we have to catch the last bus.

**NORMAL POV**

So Hee walked them towards the gate. They are all full so they decided to just walk home.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal!" Baekhyun said while patting his stomach lightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, till next time!" she replied and finally closed the gates. The group started walking on the streets.

"Hey Luna, where do you live? Do you want us to walk you home?" asked Luhan. The others stopped their track and looked at her.

"It's late already and it's kinda dangerous to walk at night." Luhan added. Luna looked at him and smiled.

"I really appreciate your offer but you don't have to." She replied. The boys looked puzzled.

"Don't you trust us?" Xiumin asked and Luna giggled at that.

"Of course not, silly! You see, there is someone who's going to pick me up so you don't have to walk me home." She answered and as if on cue, a guy in black wearing a heavy-tinted helmet riding a motorcycle appeared at the distance. "That's my service. Thank you for being kind to me everyone." Luna said and gave a slight bow.

Luhan turned his attention to the man in black. He seems to be looking at him to. He felt something familiar but just managed to brush it off for he knows that he space out when he thinks too much.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Suho asked dejectedly and Luna really laughed this time.

"He's my brother!" she said between her laugh. The boys turned their direction to the guy who was now standing next to the motorcycle. "I really have to go guys; my brother's kinda impatient so yeah, I don't want to make him wait. Good bye!" she said and sprinted towards the said guy. He handed her the extra helmet and she took the seat behind him. Before going, she waved goodbye to group and the two of them disappeared in the darkness of the night.

"He's not her boyfriend…." Suho repeated. "Guys she's totally single!" he exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"What do you mean to say?" Chen asked. They know Suho as the "collector" of the group. If he likes someone, then he'll shower her with anything she wants until she said yes.

"Don't even think about it Suho hyung…' said Sehun. Suho looked at him in the eyes.

"And why?" he asked.

"Because you just can't." the Sehun started walking. The others just shrugged and catch up with Sehun.

"Why can't I?" Suho asked Xiumin who was pulling him to walk.

"Because like what he said, you can't" he answered then finally, Suho let Xiumin drag him.

Luhan was still looking at the place where the motorcycle disappeared into. Kai and Kyungsoo walked to him and the latter put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Kyungsoo asked. Luhan turned his gaze towards him and spoke.

"You know what; she really looks like someone I know…" he said. "But then again, they are different and its impossible… is it weird?" he asked. Kyungsoo gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"No… maybe you're just tired…" he said.

"Yeah… maybe…" Luhan replied while looking at the spot they disappeared into.

**NORMAL POV**

They stopped in front of a house at Middlestone subdivision. Jin took the keys out of her pocket and opened the door. She walked in and was followed by her companion.

"How does it feel to see your brother again?" Jin asked. Kris slowly took off the helmet he was wearing.

"He changed." He answered coldly. Jin tramped towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Kris followed close behind. "Is that really him?" Jin stopped pouring water to the glass and turned her gaze towards the window in front of her.

"Maybe…" she took the glass filled with water and hand it over to Kris. "I'm not sure either." Then took off her school coat, threw it on the laundry basket and settled herself comfortably at the sofa. She took the remote and turned the television on. Kris hand her back the glass of water. She looked at him confusedly and still managed to take the said object. She gulped the water slowly and let out a contented sigh.

"Do you think we can really take him back?" Kris suddenly asked while sitting on the other side of the sofa. Jin continued scanning channels until she gave up cause there are no channel of her interest.

"It's too early to conclude hyung… but that's the reason why I came here…" she then look at Kris straight into the eye making him turn his full attention to her, "If killing them all will bring him back, I won't hesitate to do so." Then she stood up and started walking towards the stairs and started stretching.

"This is a very tiring day! I guess I should take a rest now." She paused when she was already at the middle of the stairs and look down over Kris who was busy looking for a show to watch.

"Hyung…" Kris look at her with a "spit-it-out" look on his face. "If two persons like one another, why can't they just confess to each other?"

"No idea… "Jin just smiled and skipped towards her room. Kris turned his gaze towards the window and realizes that it started to snow.

"Why did you let us into your mess foolish little brother?" he said followed by a heavy sigh.

**_END OF CHAPTER 10_**


	11. Chapter 11

**REMINISCENCE**

**CHAPTER 11**

**GOALS**

**JIN'S POV**

I locked the door and jumped towards my bed. The soft mattress was very comfortable. We moved here last week. Kris turned Luhan's apartment upside down so there's nothing left to use back there. I closed my eyes to relax. Being Luna was like a faded dream. I feel like I was one of them but at the end of the day, I will never want to be.

I rolled to my left side, opened my eyes and saw a frame with two kids facing each other with smiles on their faces like they don't care anything about the world but themselves then she realized, the kids in the photo was her and Luhan.

She smiled to herself. They are very happy at that moment. That was when Luhan came back from his first hunt. At his very young age, he was able to catch a fully grown deer. He was really a very skilled person. At that moment, I knew he could protect me that is why I never left his side. I rely on him too much but he was never bothered by it, instead, he continued to help me, to enlighten me… that was the time I realized I wanted to be with him, I really like him… no… I love him.

Something white outside the window caught my attention.

Snow.

I stood up and parade towards the window and placed my hand over the sill. Everything outside started to turn white. The view reminded me of my hometown, Xylzonia.

Back at Xylzonia, everything is also covered with snow. We never experienced summer or spring there, only an eternal winter. The sun never smiled at our land that is why no flowers or trees can be seen, only dead barks and poisonous shrubs. Life is hard there and only our kind can survive such weather.

Because we are powerful beings.

Only death waits who dare to trespass in our land.

One may think our land is dead, but for me, it was paradise. I was happy back there because I have my best friend, who eventually went away, that is why I'm here. If I want to be happy again, I have to bring him back with me.

Because he is the only one I got.

I look back at the frame above the table and focused my attention to my young self.

"When will I be able to smile like that again?" I thought to myself. I took the said frame and touched Luhan's face. Something wet fell to my arm and I look up to see if there's a leak on the ceiling, then I realize it was my tears. I was crying. He was really my weakness. I placed the frame back to where I took it and slowly bent down and hugged myself.

"Why did you have to go away…?" I buried my face to my knees and cried.

**NORMAL POV**

Kris was standing outside Jin's door and could hear her faint sobs. He understood very well why. He rested his forehead on the door and closes his eyes. If only he can cry, if only he can show weakness. Then again, he can't. Male of his kind are not allowed to shed tears. He slowly walked away from her door and started to go to his room. She needs to be alone for a while. He'll just talk to her when she's ready.

The weather really suits them: Gloomy.

Jin crawled back to bed and closed her eyes tightly. If she wanted to take him back then she should start moving as soon as possible. She didn't come here to waste time.

She came to take what is rightfully hers.

**SU EUN'S POV**

Everybody at school is wearing fur coats and thick jackets. The weather is undeniably cold. It's freezing! I walk towards the building entrance as quick as possible and was greeted by Luna who was standing at the door. I stop my track and look at her, she did the same. She slowly walked towards me and stops when she was three steps away. I noticed that unlike the others, she wasn't wearing any coat to protect her from the cold. She doesn't even look like she feels the freezing wind. She stood tall and firm.

"Nice to see you again…" she told me. I shifted my gaze to avoid eye contact.

"What do you want?" I asked. She gave out a soulless laugh and it made me look at her.

"Don't start with me Su Eun. I'll just REMIND you about the deal we had last week." She said and walked closer to me until her lips was so close to my ear that I can already hear her breathing. "You said that you'll do anything I say, remember?" I wanted to push her but I can't move. My legs are shaking. The she moved her head until our eyes level. "Make So Hee hate Luhan then Chanyeol will be safe, okay?" then she smiled at me and whispered against my ear, "I'm watching you…" then she walked back inside the building.

I was left rooted at my position. The wind is blowing strong but I didn't budge. My head started to feel light and I feel I was about to faint when somebody supported my back and helped me stand up properly.

"Su Eun! Are you alright?" I turned my head to see who helped me but only managed to see So Hee's worried face. When our eyes locked, tears started to fall off my eyes and I hugged her tightly.

"Su Eun what's the matter?" I didn't reply to her because all my mouth produces are sobs. I buried my face to her neck and continued weeping. So Hee patted my back softly trying to calm me down. "It's okay… I'm here… just let it all out…" after she said those words, I started to cry harder. How can I possibly hurt a very kind person like her? She held my cheeks and made me look at her. She took her handkerchief from her pocket and wipes the remnants of my tears.

"So Hee please don't hate me…" I said between my sobs. She looked at me with confusion.

"And why will I hate you?" she answered while still wiping my face.

"Whatever I do, you know I have reasons… okay?" I told her. She was still giving me that confuse look but then smiled.

"Everything has reasons silly, of course! I will never judge you…" she answered and I hugged her once again. i don't know whether I'll be happy or not with her answer. If only I can tell her. Well I guess it's a good thing to tell her that whatever I'll does have reasons so that I can easily explain in the future. We walked hand in hand towards the building. Holding her hand like this made me feel relax.

"I promise I'll do something to protect everybody…" I thought to myself but for the meantime, I have to follow her orders.

**NORMAL POV**

Luhan was standing outside the classroom. He was waiting for So Hee to arrive. She called him yesterday saying that she needed help on one of her math problem set so they decided to go to school early and meet at the classroom. While searching the area for So Hee, he saw Luna sitting alone under the old weeping willow tree. She was looking at the tree with wondering eyes. Seeing that So Hee might come late, he made his way towards Luna who seems to be surprise by his sudden approach.

"Hey!" Luhan said while raising his right hand. Luna was still in shock and only nods in return. "You'll catch a cold for staying outside with weather like this, especially that you aren't wearing anything thick to protect you from the cold." Luna didn't know what to say so she just lowered her head. Luhan smiled and took off his scarf and drape it around her neck gently. Luna started to blush. "You're early…" he continued. Luna finally came back to her senses and smiled.

"I came early to meet with someone… by the way, thanks for the scarf…" she replied without looking at Luhan's face.

"Boyfriend?" he asked. Luna almost jumped because of what he says and Luhan laughed at her reaction.

"N-no… I don't have any…" she answered shyly. Luhan smiled at this.

"You are really interesting you know…" Luhan said and at this, Luna finally turned her gaze to him."

"R-really?"

"Yeah… I never thought that you are shy like this… it kinda remind me of myself when I first came here…" Luhan answered while looking at the sky and smiling.

"Why did you come here?" Luna asked. Luhan looked at her and smiled.

"I'm not sure… I just came here and decided to stay…"

"Are you happy here?" Luna asked and Luhan swear he could feel sadness in her tone.

"I am. I never had been this happy all my life. It was like a dream and if it is, I will never want to wake up!" he said dreamily. "Do I sound crazy to you?" Luhan asked while laughing lowly.

"N-no… not at all…" she answered. Luhan could feel that she seems to be disturbed by something.

"Are you okay?" Luna looks back at him and nods her head for agreeing. Luhan could see that there was really something that bothers her so he just changed the topic thinking that it may lighten her mood. "You know what, you remind me of someone." It seems like he caught her full attention because she immediately turned her head to him after he spoke.

"I do?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually you really look like her, well, except for the hair and eyes and others but the moment you came inside the class, I thought she was you…" Luhan answered.

"Is she… a friend of yours?"

"Actually she was my best friend. She was very kind and sweet and she is very dear to me. Now that I remember her, I feel really sad because I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to her, I really hope she don't hate me because of that but… I really wanted to tell her that I'm happy and contented here and that I really want to stay..." after saying this, Luhan turned his gaze to her and saw that she was flabbergasted. Her eyes started to get moist. "Luna?"

Luna immediately fixed her things and stuffs them messily inside her bag. Luhan was confuse on her sudden action and decided to help but she pushed his hands gently away from her things.

"I-I think I need to go to the clinic, I suddenly felt dizzy…" she said while standing and Luhan stood up as well.

"I'll take you there."

"No… I can do it on my own. Thank you for the talk, till next time." Then she rushed off towards the building entrance. Before Luhan could protest, Luna was gone from sight. Suddenly, it started to snow again so he made his way back to the building too. He still couldn't find out why Luna's mood suddenly changed. It must be because of the weather. Then, he stopped.

"If I told Jin the same, will she react like that too?" he thought. He put his hand inside his pocket and continued walking. He was certain that Jin may feel bad about him not returning home but what can he do if this is the place he treat as his new home already?

"I'll just check on her later…"

**JIN'S POV**

My heart is pounding so hard that I can feel it bursting out of my chest. It's so loud that I think my eardrums going to break. I walked as fast as I could towards the infirmary without even caring if I bumped into somebody. When I was already inside, Mrs. Kim, the school nurse rushed towards me and asked me why I came.

"I feel my chest tightening... it... it hurts..." I said. It was true, it really hurts. Mrs. Kim assisted me towards one of the rooms in the infirmary and asked me to lay down and relax as she get the medicine for me.

I don't need a medicine.

I'm not physically sick.

I'm just sick of living a life like this! Sick of running after a person who just keep on slipping away...

Mrs. Kim came back with a glass of water in her right hand and a capsule on the left.

"Drink this." She told me and I just complied. She told me to take a rest because maybe I'm just tired or maybe the sudden change of weather affected me. I just nodded and she makes her way towards the door and gently closed it.

I lay my head slowly and closed my eyes. Silent tears flow sinfully out of my eyes and it was burning my skin. How can I still bring him back if he is the one who said that he never wanted to return?

I can't breathe.

Why does he always make me feel... worthless? I sat down placed my hand over my face. I feel very weak.

But I can't stop now!

I promised myself that whatever happens I'll bring him back! I can't give up easily! I slowly slid my hand down my face when I felt a soft fabric around my neck, Luhan's scarf. I held it tightly.

"I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to her..."

His words are repeating hard in my head like a deadly mantra.

"No Luhan... nobody is saying goodbye to anybody because whatever you say, I will definitely bring you back..." I said to myself and stood up, walked towards the door when it suddenly burst open and Suho came in.

**SUHO'S POV**

The students are all rushing inside the classrooms; the weather is really cold so no wonder they wanted to get inside because the heaters are turned on. I was walking in the corridors when I saw Luhan walking towards my direction.

"Luhan!" I called out. He turned his gaze to me and shyly smiled.

"Hello..." he answered. He looks like there was something that is bothering him.

"Is there any problem?"

"Can you ask Luna if I said something that offended her? You see, we were talking earlier then she suddenly ran away..." Luhan said with a tint of worry in his voice.

"Where did she go?"

"She said that she suddenly felt ill and ran towards the infirmary" after Luhan said that, I immediately left him and rushed towards the infirmary.

"Is she okay?" I asked myself. My heart was beating so fast and I was catching my breath. I don't know but I feel very worried about her.

I was a few steps away from the infirmary when I saw Mrs. Kim standing at the door.

"Mrs. Kim! Which room is Luna staying?" I asked while panting hard. Mrs. Kim looked flustered but still managed to answer.

"R-room 8... Miss Min is at room 8..." I bowed my head as a sign of courtesy to her and went inside the infirmary to find Room 8. When I already found it, I hurriedly turned the knob and burst open the door and was surprise to see Luna standing behind it with an astonished face but I wasted no time and hugged her.

"S-Suho?" she asked. I just tightened my hold to her and I was glad because she didn't push me away. She just let me hug her but she didn't hug back.

"I was very worried..." I said as I loosen my hold to her so that I could face her. Her eyes are puffy indicating that she cried. I can still see the tears stain in her cheeks. I took my handkerchief and wiped her delicate cheek slowly. "You don't have to cry... I know that the pain will eventually fade... you'll be alright, I'm just right here." I told her that and she smiled at me.

"Thank you. You are very kind to me, I'm really glad." I can't help but smile. I'm glad that she looks okay now. "How did you know I was here?"

"Ah, I bumped into Luhan earlier and he told me to ask you if he offended you or something..."

"He said that?"

"Trust me Luna, Luhan didn't mean anything to offend you. He is a very kind person" I told her and her smile faltered.

"N-no... He didn't do anything bad... I was just not feeling well. Actually he even let me borrow his scarf so I know that he is not a bad person..." she said that then smiled. I'm not an expert but I am very certain that right now, there is something bothering her. I wanted to do something for her, to help her.

I don't want to see her sad.

I don't want to see her cry.

Then it struck me. Why I care so much about her. Why her simple gestures caught my attention, why her smile is very precious to me.

I like her.

Wait, no... I don't like her...

I think I love her. I love Min Luna.

**_END OF CHAPTER 11_**


	12. Chapter 12

**REMINISCENCE**

**CHAPTER 12**

**KARIN BAE**

**SO HEE'S POV**

After Su Eun and I parted ways, I finally reached the classroom and saw that there are only a few students inside. I checked my watch and realize that it was still very early plus the very gloomy weather. I walked towards my seat and saw Luhan looking outside the window. The snow started to fall. I slowly walked to him when he shifted his gaze to me.

"Cold morning..."

"You okay?" I asked. He looks tired. He only nodded and took his seat. I did the same thing. He leaned forward and used his left hand to support his chin. He looks very gloomy. I wanted to talk to him more but I guess this isn't the right time to do that. Suddenly, Suho came in with Luna. I was surprised when Luhan immediately stood up and walked towards her.

"Luna... I..." he said while looking at her with pleading eyes. Luna smiled and put her finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"It's okay... you didn't do anything. I'm just not feeling well that's why I ran. Don't worry; I'm not mad at you okay? And I don't feel cold so you can have your scarf back" she said and handed over the said scarf to Luhan then smiled. Luhan seemed relief and gave out a sigh. Luna and Suho laughed at this and Luhan just rubbed the back of his neck. I didn't know what is happening. I just keep my gaze on them when Luna turned her attention to me. She was looking at me with a very serious facade. Suddenly I felt cold. Her stare is boring through my skin. I didn't notice that Luhan was back on his seat that's why I nearly jumped when he called my name.

"Are you alright?" Luhan asked me. I looked at him and he was looking at me with confusion in his face.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine; I just didn't notice you coming back here..." I said. He seems to accept my alibi and took his notebook and started scribbling something. I turned my gaze back to where Luna was standing earlier but she wasn't there anymore. I realized that she was already sitting on her seat. She was not looking at me anymore. Why was she looking at me like that earlier? She seems like a different person at that moment...

I was driven out of my thoughts when the rest of the students came. Chanyeol looked very sleepy and his hair was a little dishevelled. Kyungsoo was right next to him who looks as proper as ever.

"Good Morning guys!" Baekhyun called out the moment he stepped inside the class. The rest greeted him back while Kyungsoo looked at him with an annoyed look.

"You didn't have to yell..." he told Baekhyun. The latter just put his hand over his shoulder and said. "You need to get a life Kyungsoo! Or maybe a girl... Right! You should get yourself a girlfriend! Maybe she can teach you to be 'fun'" Baekhyun said followed by a laugh. Kyungsoo just removed Baekhyun's hand from his shoulder and let out a humourless laugh.

"Ha-ha very funny." He said and took his seat which was behind mine. I turned my gaze to him and he did the same.

"What?"

"Where's Kai?" I asked him. He only shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you're best friends..." I added. He looked at me then towards his phone and started typing.

"Well being best of friends doesn't mean that I have to know his whereabouts... if I wanted to know where he goes every time then that's not caring, it's called stalking." He answered without glancing back at me. I just turned my head back to the board. Sometimes, Kyungsoo reasoning is hard to rebut.

Well, everything seems normal again. Maybe I'm just imagining things again. I took my notebook out and started to review. I wanted to answer something if ever my teacher calls me.

**SUHO'S POV **

Luna and I walked towards the classroom together. Just walking next to her make me feel contented. The students who we passed by greeted me and I happily greeted back.

"You're such a popular person..." she said and smiled at me. I don't know what to say to her and only managed to smile back. When we reached the classroom and entered, Luhan immediately ran towards her and started explaining.

"Luna... I..." he said while looking at her with pleading eyes. Luna smiled at him and put her finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"It's okay... you didn't do anything. I'm just not feeling well that's why I ran. Don't worry; I'm not mad at you okay? And I don't feel cold so you can have your scarf back" she said and handed over the said scarf to Luhan then smiled. Luhan seemed relief and gave out a sigh. Luna and I laughed at this and Luhan just rubbed the back of his neck. I'm glad that Luna seems to be very okay now. While we are still laughing I turned my gaze to her and saw her looking seriously at So Hee. I don't know why but she feels different at that moment. She was looking at So Hee as if she really hated her. Then I shifted my attention to So Hee and she was looking at her too but fear is what I can see in her eyes. When I turned back to Luna she was already looking at me and smiling again.

"Let's take our seat." She said and started towards her chair. Sometimes I really feel like I'm with a different person. Luhan has already returned to his seat and seems to talk to So Hee about something. When we are already seated, the rest of the group came in with the usual greetings and teasing.

Chanyeol looked very sleepy and his hair was a little dishevelled. Kyungsoo was right next to him who looks as proper as ever.

"Good Morning guys!" Baekhyun called out the moment he stepped inside the class. The rest greeted him back while Kyungsoo looked at him with an annoyed look.

"You didn't have to yell..." he told Baekhyun. Kyungsoo is being himself again. The latter just put his hand over his shoulder and said. "You need to get a life Kyungsoo! Or maybe a girl... Right! You should get yourself a girlfriend! Maybe she can teach you to be 'fun'." Baekhyun said followed by a laugh. Kyungsoo just removed Baekhyun's hand from his shoulder and let out a humourless laugh. I laughed as well. Maybe he really needs a girlfriend but I think it will take a very long time because he himself doesn't know what he likes.

"Ha-ha very funny." He said and took his seat which was behind So Hee's. I took my seat to and thought, if I'm going to have a girlfriend, I think I would want it to be Luna..." then I turned my gaze on her and she was scribbling something in her notebook when Baekhyun took his seat which was right next to her.

"Good Morning Luna!" he called out. Luna turned her gaze to him and smiled.

"Good Morning to you to..." she replied. She must have felt my stare and turned her attention towards me and smiled, I smiled back. My heartbeat was so fast that I couldn't catch my breath. She was really very beautiful, her eyes especially her smile. I wanted to stare at her all day long because her presence is very soothing. I don't know how to confess to her my feelings because I'm afraid that she might think that it's too early so I have to take my time... I have to know what she likes, what her ideal type of guy is so that she wouldn't have any regrets if ever she gave me a chance to be her lover. Just imagining being her boyfriend made me blush. I looked back at her and she was now talking to Baekhyun. She was laughing that I guessed Baekhyun was telling her funny stories. I feel a little jealous but thought otherwise. If I wanted to have her, I have to be patient.

I will wait, until the moment is right.

**BAEKHYUN'S POV**

I was laughing so hard that I couldn't properly breathe anymore. Making fun of Kyungsoo is part of my daily routine. That guy is very serious that I was starting to worry if he even know what 'fun' is, I mean yes we are friends but through all the years I knew him, he never even shared a funny story, nor even talked about a girl that he likes, if he even liked any. He could be very lethargic at times but even though he is like that, he is a very trustworthy friend. I walked over to my seat and saw my beautiful seatmate was already seated.

"Good Morning Luna!" I greeted her the moment I reached my chair.

"Good Morning to you too..." she answered with a smile. I took my seat and looked at what she was doing. She was doodling. I took her notebook to see what her drawing was about. There are twelve people in the drawing. Eleven of it is boys and a girl which was at the middle of the group. I noticed that there are distinctions with each drawing. One guy was taller than the other and has big ears that kinda reminded me of Chanyeol, next to him was a guy with rectangle shape lips which reminds me of myself and the others seems to look like the other member of the group and that was the only time I realized, "Isn't this us?" I asked her. She smiled at me and gently nodded.

"I was bored so I decided to make something fun... and I think you guys are fun..." she answered sweetly. I smiled at her and looked back at the drawing only to realize it was incomplete.

"This drawing is incomplete." I told her. She looked back at her drawing and gave me a questioning look.

"No it's not. Look, this is Chanyeol, Lay, Chen, you, Luhan, So Hee, Kai, Suho, Xiumin, Tao, Sehun and Kyungsoo!" she said while pointing at each figure. I smiled at her and took the pen out of her hands and draw an additional figure next to Kyungsoo. "Who could that be?" she asked.

"You. You are one of us too you know." I replied. Her expression started to change. She immediately took the notebook out of my hands and placed it in the compartment on her desk.

"W-we should start reviewing... I remembered we are about to have a graded recitation today." She said without even looking at me. I didn't think of any other things and just took out my notes to review.

**NORMAL POV**

The weather was still not good so the student's are all in the cafeteria to eat their lunch. Suho found a free table and the group took a seat each. Luhan pulled a chair for So Hee and she shyly accepted. The rest took their seats to and started off eating Lunch.

"Wow! So Hee, can I have some of that egg omelette? It looks very delicious!" Baekhyun exclaimed. So Hee giggled at his child-like action and pushed her plate gently over to him.

"Me too!" Chanyeol said and took a piece of the omelette.

"Hey! Leave So Hee something to eat too!" Lay told them. The rest of the group laughed at this and the two sat back down. They are at the middle of a conversation when Chen saw Luna at the distance with a tray of food in her hands and was looking for a place to seat.

"Hey Luna! Over here!" Chen called out. The rest turned to the direction he was looking at and saw Luna walking slowly to them. She was only a few meters away from their table when a girl purposely bumped into her making her lose hold of her tray and it fell to the floor spreading its content all over the floor. The group was surprised and rushed over to her.

"Oh sorry 'bout that. I didn't notice you going over this way..." said the girl who bumped her. Luna turned her gaze at her and looks at her straight into the eye. The said girl laughed at this. "Whoa, I'm scared... NOT!" then the rest of her companions laughed. The group reached her and saw the mess on the floor and the juice stain on her blouse.

"Hey Karin! What do you think you're doing?!" Sehun yelled at her. Karin just rolled her eyes at this.

"Are you okay?" Suho asked Luna who was still looking at Karin. "Lu..."

"I'm fine..." Luna cut him off and started to pick the scattered utensils on the floor. Xiumin helped her collect the pieces of food and placed it to her tray.

"Are you still going to eat that? I didn't know you're that hungry..." Karin mocked. Her cliques laughed at this.

"Enough already!" Luhan roared. The girls who are laughing shut up and looked at Luhan with one eyebrow raised each.

"What is wrong with you Karin?" Kai asked with a tint of anger in his voice. Karin walked closer to them and stopped when she was a step away from Luna.

"I just wanted to meet the 'gossip of the town'. They said that there was a beautiful transfer student and I got curious so I went my way here just to see her myself and because I'm a very pitiful person, I want to help her gain more Attention so..." she then signalled one of her girls to come closer and was handed over a glass of water. The area was filled with gasped when Karin splashed water over Luna.

"HEY STOP IT!" So Hee pushed Karin and knelled over Luna.

"Now everybody's attention is on you! Congratulations!" Karin cheered and clapped her hands, the others who were entertained by the surprising act cheered and clapped as well.

The Xiumin placed the tray above one of the tables and Luhan and So Hee helped Luna stood up. Her hair was covering her face so they couldn't see her expression. A whistle was heard among the crowd followed by another set chatter filled the area. That was when they realise that her clothes are soaked and her bra can be seen through the wet fabric. Kyungsoo immediately took his coat off and placed it over her chest to cover from perverted gazes.

"Will you cut it out already?!" Lay yelled to the crowd. The chatters died down and the area fell silent. The silence was broke by a loud shriek. All attention turned towards the location of the alarming sound only to see Karin spinning and hopping at the same time.

"EKKKKK!" she screamed while taking something out of her uniform.

"Wow Karin, I never knew you were a great hip hop dancer..." said Baekhyun who was smiling evilly at her. The crowd laughed at his statement.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! I SOOOO HATE YOU!" She cried out. She was still unable to get the 'thing' inside her uniform.

"Well, the feeling is mutual. Good luck on finding the frog inside your blouse Karin..." he said and walked over to the group.

"Let's take her inside the classroom guys..." So Hee suggested. Luhan assisted her and the rest followed suit towards the classroom. Only Karin's screams and the crowds laugh can he heard back at the cafeteria.

**KYUNGSOO'S POV **

Karin Bae really needed to be confined in an asylum. Yes, she was hailed as the school's "Queen Bee" because her dad is one of the pioneers in our school but that doesn't give her any right to bully other student's just because she thinks she can. We are back inside the classroom and So Hee was attending at Luna at this time. Back there, I wasn't able to see her reaction because her hair was covering her face due to the water splashed over her.

"That Witch is really getting into my nerves!" Chanyeol exclaimed. The rest are silent due to the shock of the sudden event.

"Are you okay Luna?" Luhan asked her while placing a hand over her shoulder. This time, she moved her hand to remove the hair that was covering her face only to reveal a relax facade.

"Of course I am. I was not at all hurt so I'm fine." She said then smiled. The rest was more surprise of her reaction that of what happened earlier, including me.

"But she bumped you purposely and even splashed water over you!" Chen exclaimed. Luna laughed at his sudden outburst.

"Yes she did that but maybe she's just stressed out and wanted to loosen up..." she answered. The room fell silent, all attention was on her.

"Are you really... not mad at her?" So Hee asked.

"No. Not even a little bit." She answered immediately.

"You are really nice Luna! From now on I'm your fan!" said Xiumin. The rest of the gang just laughed and managed to just forget of what happened today.

I don't know if it's only me but her words are not that sincere. Of course I know she was insulted but reacting like this isn't normal. The more I know her, the more I don't. She was very different, the way she think, the way she react. It feels like she was here but at the same time she's not.

You really are a mystery... Min Luna...

**_END OF CHAPTER 12_**


	13. Chapter 13

**REMINISCENCE**

**CHAPTER 13**

**KIM EUN JI'S SECRET**

**KARIN'S POV**

Fuck her!

Fuck her a million times!

Who the hell just she thinks she is?!

The moment I stepped inside this school, all I can hear was 'the new student was very pretty!' and 'she was kinda hot!' who the hell is this new student anyway?! I was out of town for a week because of my dad's business. I was excused so I don't have to worry about not attending classes for a week. I thought that when I came back, the talk of the town would be, 'The Queen be is back!' or something but all I can hear is about this 'new student' that came from mars.

I walked inside the classroom to see Millie and Eun Ji sitting above the teachers table.

"Miss me?" I called out. The attention of the two shifted immediately to me.

"Karin... You're so not the 'what's in' student anymore!" Millie said with a wave of her hand.

"Yah! The entire school seems to forget you girlfriend..." Eun Ji added while checking her nails. I walked over them until I was only a few steps away.

"So... Who's the bitch from Mars?"

"Her name is Min Luna..." Eun Ji answered boredly. I threw a pen on her face to get her full attention.

"Hey!" she cried out.

"Tell me who's this 'Min Luna' is..." I asked her again.

"Okay! Okay! Luna was a new student from God-knows-where school and she was in Class A. She was currently hanging out with the Oh-So-Hot-Eleven-Boys in our school..." Eun Ji explained while massaging the spot where Karin's pen hit.

"She is sooo not hanging out with Suho?!" I yelled. Since I met the son of my dad's business partner Suho, I couldn't get my mind off him hence, marking him as mine and I will destroy who ever dare tries to seduce him...

"They are always together actually... he was like her personal tour guide or something..." Millie said. After hearing that, my hatred towards this 'Luna' increased ten-folds.

"She is so going to regret being in this school..." I told my clique. The two of them sense my plan and nodded in approval.

When it was already recess, Millie, Eun Ji and I went to the cafeteria. At a distance, I can already see Suho with his group. Not seeing him for a week is very disappointing. Only So Hee was the girl with them, I don't really care about her because I know that she was in a relationship with one of them, Kai to be exact but they said that they broke up already and I don't give a damn, as long as she keep away from Suho. They are chatting happily when suddenly one of them called stood up and called someone out.

"Hey Luna! Over here!" Chen called out. The rest turned to the direction he was looking at and so did I and saw a girl walking slowly towards them.

So this is the girl everybody was talking about. She's pretty alright but not enough to outshine me. I stood up and walked towards her direction.

She was only a few meters away from their table when a I purposely bumped into her making her lose hold of her tray and it fell to the floor spreading its content all over the floor. Her friends were surprised and rushed over to her.

"Oh sorry 'bout that. I didn't notice you going over this way..." I said. She turned her gaze at me and looked at me straight into the eye. I laughed at this. "Whoa, I'm scared... NOT!" then I heard Millie and Eun Ji laughing. The group reached her and saw the mess on the floor and the juice stain on her blouse.

"Hey Karin! What do you think you're doing?!" Sehun yelled at me. I just rolled my eyes at him. I don't give a damn to them after all.

"Are you okay?" Suho asked Luna who was still looking at me. This made me angrier. How dare she make Suho worry about her! She needs to know her position in this campus. She needs to know what to touch and what to stay away from.

"I'm fine..." She cut Suho off and started to pick the scattered utensils on the floor. Xiumin helped her collect the pieces of food and placed it to her tray.

"Are you still going to eat that? I didn't know you're that hungry..." I mocked her. My cliques laughed at this.

"Enough already!" Luhan roared. Millie and Eun Ji shut up and looked at Luhan with one eyebrow raised each. Even though this Luhan guy is a new part of the team, I can say that he is very good looking but still, my interest is only towards Suho.

"What is wrong with you Karin?" Kai asked me with a tint of anger in his voice. I walked closer to them and stopped when I was only a step away from Luna.

"I just wanted to meet the 'gossip of the town'. They said that there was a beautiful transfer student and I got curious so I went my way here just to see her myself and because I'm a very pitiful person, I want to help her gain more Attention so..." I then signalled Millie to come closer and she handed over a glass of water me. I will show her who is who in this place. I then splashed water over her.

Serves her right.

"HEY STOP IT!" So Hee pushed me and knelled over Luna. What pitiful creatures. What I want I get, and those who dare stop me pays.

"Now everybody's attention is on you! Congratulations!" I cheered and clapped my hands, the others who were entertained by my surprising act cheered and clapped as well.

The Xiumin placed the tray above one of the tables and Luhan and So Hee helped Luna stood up. A whistle was heard among the crowd followed by another set chatter filled the area. That was when I noticed that her clothes are soaked and her bra can be seen through the wet fabric. She wants attention right? Then she can have it all. Kyungsoo immediately took his coat off and placed it over her chest to cover from perverted gazes. Now this is new, since when did the ever-cold Kyungsoo became a gentleman, tsk. She really was something.

"Will you cut it out already?!" Lay yelled to the crowd. The chatters died down and the area fell silent. I was about to say something when I felt something cold was placed inside my uniform. I was just about to ignore it when it moved.

"EKKKKK!" I screamed while taking the thing out of my uniform. It was moving and it started to freak me out.

"Wow Karin, I never knew you were a great hip hop dancer..." said Baekhyun who was smiling evilly at me. The crowd laughed at his statement.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! I SOOOO HATE YOU!" I cried out. I was doing the best I could to pull it out of my uniform but all my attempts failed.

"Well, the feeling is mutual. Good luck on finding the frog inside your blouse Karin..." he said and walked over to his friends. They are now walking out of the cafeteria. While screaming like shit! When I was finally able to pull out the said pest, I smashed it to the floor and stepped on it. I manage to look at Luna for the last time before she go out to see if she was laughing at me as well but what I saw froze me.

She was looking at me.

But her eyes are not the same ones I saw when she first looked at me. This time her eyes are full of anger and hate in it. But it was not the reason why I felt cold. It was because...

HER EYES ARE BLOOD RED.

**EUN JI'S POV**

I never saw Karin like that before. She was in range! That Byun Baekhyun really had done it. She even stepped on that poor frog.

She's really gone mental!

I was about to tell her to just let it pass when she suddenly stopped moving. I looked at her and saw that she was looking straight at the leaving team. I patted her shoulder and was successful in getting her attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Yes, I know that she is a bitch but she is my best friend, I care about her so much.

"N-nothing..." she said and started walking with Millie back to our classroom. I followed close behind. I turned my gaze towards the direction the other party went to see if I can have a short glance at him but they are already gone. I just continued walking.

Today was a very tiring day. We were lucky that we aren't called to the president's office. I was currently standing in front of my locker when I hear a familiar footstep coming. My heart started to beat faster. I immediately checked my appearance in the mirror inside my locker. I look okay...

Breathe in...

Breathe out...

I was cut off my thoughts when the locker next to me opened. I slowly peeked over the door to see the person next to me and he suddenly turned his gaze and I immediately looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey..."

I was surprised of his sudden start of conversation.

"H-hey me?" I asked. He looked at me with disbelief.

"Are there anybody else here besides us?" I looked around and realized that it was just the two of us in that area so he was really talking to me. Way to go Eun Ji! You just successfully sounded like an idiot!

"S-sorry..."

"Stop apologizing, you look like an idiot for apologizing without any particular reason." He said. I gulped. He was really straight forward when he speaks. This is your chance Eun Ji! Talk to him!

"Y-you are K-Kyungsoo... right?" I asked. God! Why am I freakin' stuttering! I was not allowed to live!

"Yes. I believe your name is Kim Eun Ji, right? I remembered that we became classmates once"

He knows my name... he remembers me! This is the best day ever! Wahoo! You're doing great Eun Ji keep it up!

"Y-yeah... you can just call me Eun Ji..." I said. He looked at me and gave a short nod. He was really not good with words.

"Here." He said and handed a pocky to me. I was very surprised but managed to take the said chocolate box.

"Is it really okay for me to have this?" I asked. Deep inside I was jumping with joy. First, he started the conversation, next, he knows my name and remembers me and now... he is giving me a box of chocolate snack! This is the best day ever!

"Sure. I will not eat it anyway." He said then pulled a black jacket out of his locker and closed it.

"Are you cold?" I asked. He looked at me with a questioning stare. Just shut your mouth up Eun Ji! You're putting yourself in trouble! Now he will never talk to you again.

"No. I'm giving this to Luna." He said. I remembered, he gave his school coat to her earlier. I don't know why but I feel jealous over Luna. It seems like she can have all the guys he wanted.

"Kyungsoo likes Luna, doesn't he?" I asked. I know that I'm not as attractive as her but I also have good qualities. I was surprised when I heard him chuckle.

"You're funny you know. It's getting late. You should go home, See you at school tomorrow!" he said and started walking away. I was rooted to the ground. Did I just make him laugh? I mean, The Cold-Prince?! And did he just say he'll see me tomorrow? I don't know what came into my mind and I started jumping. Wahoo!

I totally forgot about what happened today at the cafeteria, all I remember right now is the short moment I shared with the person I love for a very long time...

Nobody knows this, neither Millie nor Karin. This is my deepest secret. I'm planning to keep this to myself, I wanted to tell him what I feel but I know better.

Right now, I have 0% chance of getting his love but if I try my best, I know that we will have a chance together too.

I just have to be patient.

Then when i finally have all the signs I need, then definitely...

I'll confess my feelings to him.

**_END OF CHAPTER 13_**


End file.
